BtVS Diaries of a Queens Unfaithful Lie
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy finds out she is the great grand daughter of a queen years go by & Sunnydale is gone when she decides she is ready to handle the responsibility, the catch is she must be married before she accepts it with the Immortal & Spike let her marry her Angel
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: M(R) for sexual content

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: 1999 to 2004-06 to 08-2010

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Angel

SPOILER: season 3 of Buffy and Angel -6 of Buffy 7 season 8 in book form

SYNOPSIS: Buffy finds out that she has a whole another life and she's part of a royal family how does she balance her life slaying and being part of a royal family when the Immortal wants it all and slayer

AUTHOR NOTES: a combination of three ideas Princes diaries movies, the Affair a great story about Buffy and Angel actually having an affair on each other and the arranged marriage… no worries Buffy and Angel don't really cheat on each other

E-MAIL: and Forever Eternal Soulmates

FEEDBACK: of course

It never shows my dividers

January 18, 1999

Buffy summers had been having her own set of troubles school and slaying her birthday was coming up and then she was going home she got the mail that afternoon and then she found a letter in he mail addressed her she read it and her eyes nearly bugged out her head she ran and called Willow they met at her house her mother came home

Buffy said "what is this"

Joyce took it and "oh my god" she sat down

Buffy sat next to her "what is this mom"

Joyce explained and her and Willow had there mouths hanging open

They ha a meeting at the library Giles said "what is it Buffy"

Buffy said "something that could really change all of our lives"

Giles said "what"

Willow blurted "Buffy is a princess"

Angel ha been sitting next to her spoke "it that true"

Buffy nodded "my great grand mother was queen of Italy… or is but she is ill and it seem they don't want it out the family I'm the next best choice"

Giles said "why skip"

Buffy said "my Father's father had it and then my dad was to have e didn't take it so my great grand mother kept it and now it is my turn"

Giles said "you're right this could change all of our lives"

Angel said "no mostly hers… if she wants it that is"

Buffy said "I don't know… but great grand mother is suppose to meet me for dinner this weekend"

Giles said "are you going"

Buffy said "yes only if you all go with me"

Giles said "we can't"

Buffy said "I want you too… it shouldn't be a problem"

That weekend came

They were all sent clothing to wear and a limo to pick them up where they were taken to a French restaurant in LA on the ride willow was talking "wow this must be how the proms going to be"

Cordelia said "I'm glad you let me come, Buffy"

Buffy said "kind of makes you feel bad being me bad these past couple of year… you may be rich but I'm royalty that out ways"

Cordelia said "yeah, but we're still friends right"

Buffy said "we'll see"

Angel rubbed her hand "are you okay"

Buffy said "yeah I'm fine... just nervous"

Angel said "it's all right we're all here"

Giles said "we are"

They got to the restaurant and were met at the door and escorted in Buffy said "wow this is… different"

Cordelia said "you ever think you can't handle it I'll take over"

Buffy said "yeah right"

They got in Buffy back stepped and Angel held her arm "what"

Buffy said "I can't do this"

Xander said "come on Buffy of course you can and you get to rub Cordelia's nose in it"

Buffy looked at Angel "what do I say"

He said "curtsy greet her by name and follow it with hello great grand mother"

They got to the table Buffy was lead in line the older woman was beautiful in her suit and jewel lone white hair down her back curled and pinned delicately half up half down

Buffy said "um…" curtsying as best she could in the gown she wore "your majesty Queen Kristin Summ'ers… hello great grand mother"

She said "someone has taught you some manners… nice to meet you child but you can just call me Grandmother Kristine… the other way is too many words the others bowed and sat around her Buffy sat next her

Buffy asked "why did you contact me now"

She said ""my dear I have tried to contact you all your life your father wouldn't have it and your mother wouldn't except it… but I knew once you were 18 you would be able to make the choice on your own"

Buffy said "this is a big decision… I can't just make it right away, are you deathly Ill"

She said "I am sick yes but I can live… I just want to know that someone is taking care of the thrown in my absence"

Buffy said "this is a big responsibility to place on me all at once"

She said "I know think about it though"

Buffy nodded… they finished dinner.

Everyone was dropped off after dinner they were on here way back to Angel's he said "you okay"

She said "yeah you"

He said "it was a bit uncomfortable but I'm okay"

She said "I don't know what to do… this sound great running my own country the perks look amazing but"

He said "the slaying"

She nodded "I can't do both not in that type of life… image that he I have a parliament meeting at five o'clock discussing the budget and at 8 followed by a round of slaying… don't think that that going to work out to well"

He said "it won't"

She said "why does this happen why des slaying get in the way of everything and now it even gets in the way of family… I can' do this I can't keep allowing It to do this"

He said "what age you going to do"

She said "I don't know… I just don't know, my life was confusing to begin with and now it's even worse"

Her decision seemed to become a whole lot clearer after her birthday fiasco and Giles betrayal she made her choice she went to Angels "I've made may choice"

He said "what"

She said "I quit I don't like the council or what they stand for I'd rather do something I can be in charge of and It not of me"

He said "if that your decision" his eyes became panicked he looked away

She said "I'm going to meet with her"

He said "do you need me" he walked over staring into the fire

She said "not right now"

He said "I'll be here" he leaned there he would be but the more she became into her own he was starting to think she didn't"

The end of the year was hectic she was accepted to northwestern her and Angel weren't talking the prom came and a lot of other diplomatic stuff with her great grand mother and the masters ascension afterwards Angel left.

She was to go to the coronation for herself she was late and it started to ran she didn't care she went anyway she didn't have a dress she went though they tried to hand it over someone else she walked in he great grand mother came to her "you made it"

Buffy said "yeah, I did… I'm not dressed or anything I'm sore but I'm here and to top it off I'm wet"

Kristin said "you're beautiful"

They went in everyone was in shock at her appearance she "I know that I'm not what is to be expected as a princes… but this is me I'm a teenager but now I am an adult I've learned a lot of lessons though out this time period of preparation, who to trust who no to who to keep close and hold on to and how to let go… good lesson bad lesson, I've learned and I've grown this I what I want I want to keep it"

She went though the ceremony she was crowned princess but little did she know not only had her friends come but Angel stood in the shadows and watched she looked around but by the time her eyes found his hiding spot he was gone and the door had swung shut behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

After all the demons were defeated and the slayers had been activated she was finally free to do what ever she wanted her grand mother had gotten better and held out for her she finished college at northwestern leaning all she felt she would need to know about royalty and she and the gang were headed to Italy.

Italy

Buffy and the others were on her private jet she was looking through her journals and Dawn was sleeping next to her she had been crowned princess the summer prior after mom had died Buffy was her guardian but it didn't matter now they wee starting over in her new kingdom and in the year she would become queen something about that fact scared her to death she refuse to let it get to her though.

There flight landed they were driven by limo back to the palace tonight was her welcoming party and ball. She went in and after jet lag she fell asleep in a chair in her quarters when she woke she found a servant standing over her with a letter on a plate "his is for you Princess Elizabeth"

Buffy sat up and took the letter the lady servant said "you must go change for the ball tonight Prince Vincent will be there"

Buffy looked up "prince who"

She said "Vincent… he goes by the Immortal, his family has ruled at the side of queens and kinds of the family for years… you must hurt if you want to be on time"

Buffy smirk "great grand mother said you are never late everyone else is simply early"

Buffy prepared her bath and she sat in the tub in the huge bathroom her hole house could have fit in and the tub could have fit five with it roman column yeah she could get use to it really quick Sunnydale would be a distant memory in no time.

She looked at the letter in her hand with that script she loved so much running her hand over the letters that spell out the name of her true love she sighed as she opened it and read Angel told of his adventures over the years and how he missed her and wished to see her

She remembered there last meeting just before the last battle there was a glimmer of hope he would be waiting for her just needed invite him and end his waiting she would as soon as she was ready.

She came out and she was shown her room the room she was in as temporary she had her own suite she was in shock at how bug it was it was five times bigger then her house and possibly the side of the mansion, with her entry hall living room… lounge her own kitchen with servants upstairs a huge bed room castle and master bath all taking up there own huge room she was beginning to feel over whelmed but she just went and got readying her room sided closet

She cam out in a all gold floor length gown and she and her princes tiara gloves and jewelry she felt over dressed but not for this party at the party she got to dance with the many of the suitors when she ran into a man knocking him down "oh sorry ha was my fault"

He said "yes I'm Vincent"

She smiled "nice to meet you" she like him but he was giving of this Danger-will-Robinson vibe

He said "I've head of you at last we meet"

She said "yes" then she figured it out he was a vampire

He said "I'll be around"

Buffy said "I'm watching you"

The dinner lasted far too long for Buffy's liking she went up stairs and changed going to bed with Angel letter by her heart.

The next morning she asked if I would be alright to wander the castle a little while she did and the place looked huge on the outside but it was tremendous on the inside she could barely get around in there she would be forever just learning her way she ran into Willow

Willow said "hey"

Buffy sipped her coffee "walking around here you would get lost"

Willow said "what better place to get lost in a castle I mean really"

Buffy nodded "come shall we get lost together"

Buffy took her under the arm "we shale"

They wandered around found Dawn opening a wall Buffy said "Dawnie what are you doing"

Dawn said "I touched the statue and the wall opened"

Buffy said "let's explore"

Willow said "yeah looks Sunnydale spooky… I'll stay be look out"

Dawn went in "let's go"

They walked in the dark passages for another ten minutes and then found the main hall passage she touched something and opened a vent to the parliament room Buffy was about to shut it when she saw they were in talks

Dawn said "know don't you wan to know what there talking about"

Buffy said "no…"

Dawn listened "it's about you" hey stopped and listened

Vincent said "if I may your majesty… but no queen sense you has been in chair with out husband, and you were married when you took chair"

She said "and your point"

He said "Miss Elizabeth is not"

She said "what are you suggesting"

He said "she is to be around into a year on the day of her birth f she is not married she can not be crowned"

They read through the journals and it as true she need be married to achieve the crown and she was not and most be one of royalty"

Buffy shut it she could not listen anymore not to this not anymore what was she going to do she loved this life and to be forced o give it up because she was not married she couldn't do it to royalty she didn't know what to do. She came out and met Willow and the grand mother n the hall they went to her suite to talk

Buffy said "how is this fair"

Queen Kristine said "it is not but I had to do me and look how I turned out"

Buffy said "but that is you I don't want to marry and then fall in love I does not happen that way"

The queen said "what are you going to do, do you want this life do you wan this responsibility"

Buffy said "of course I do"

She said "do you wan o be on this wall"

Buffy said "what wall" she lead her to the room where all the paintings were and then she saw the family line and she saw her great grand father and believe it or no he looked almost like Giles she knew then she would try "but I want to marry for love"

She said "there is no rush yet you have a year to decide my dear Elizabeth"

Buffy was walking in the gardens when the Immortal came out she said "hat do you want"

He said "to talk"

She said "any reason why I shouldn't punch you for putting me in this position"

He smiled "if you must"

She said "doesn't really get the point across when you want it"

He said "figures"

She said "what is in this or you"

He said "I'm sure you know by now who I am"

She said "the Immortal a vampire but they don't know that you ruled for may year your ruled the underworld don't you kept things at bay conversation with the living only when need… only if it's to get you own way"

He said "your good, only took you two days to figure me out"

She said "that without research"

He said "good for you… the question is" he lean in close so there lips were centimeters was looking at her desirably "will you give in"

She smirked crossing her arms stepping back she said sarcastically walking away "never"

He stood watching her walk away "we'll see about that"

Buffy went to her room and she was going to change her great grand mother was there and she said "there is something special in the closet for you"

She used the remote to open it and want in she turned around to her seeing nothing she looked at the close nothing still she turned back "this a joke I saw these clothes before… not that I don't like them because there Wow but…" she didn't notice when five people snuck out if the closet and gathered behind her they hall grabbed her and she shrieked "AHH!" jumping and turning around

Buffy smiled "you guys" three f her friends from Hemery High and Faith and Cordelia"

Faith said "so you weren't ever going to tell me about this huh"

Cordelia hugged her "how have you been" Cordelia ha been working for Angel sense she lost all her riches no worries though Buffy had her set up nice she tried the super stratum thing didn't work so she started from the bottom and went to school for acting while working for Angel, she met a nice guy name Groo and they were doing great

Buffy said "how are you"

Cordelia said "engaged"

Buffy said "oh my god… me too"

They all said "WHAT!!"

Buffy said "I'm engaged to be engaged to some royalty guy that I haven't met yet… I hate it" Buffy sat on the round

Her high school friend Samantha sat next to her on the round couch "what I thought you already had found your prince"

She said "sadly I can't have him and have my crown"

Faith said "now that just wrong there got to be some way"

She said "has a year to figure that out"

Cordelia sat next to her and said "what are you going to do"

Buffy said "I have to go through suitable suitors"

Faith said "hell let go look at them you don't need them maybe we can find a few good looks ones"

Cordelia said "aren't you dating someone"

Faith said "yeah so what doesn't mean I can't look… help your girls over hear do the same"

Isabelle and Mimi said "that right"

They sat in the room gather they made sore card and sat them in a pile as they sat in the almost theater room preparing to view the suitors Buffy was no interested she was just thinking about Angels letter and wishing he were there.

They showed the first guy everyone held up a card say under five they all said "next"

Next one came up 7, 5, and tens

Next was a 0 because he was too old

Next was prince William Buffy just shook her head Cordelia and Samantha wee both standing to give him at ten facing everyone ten "good great perfect"

Buffy said "and very much engaged people hello were looking for eligible"

They went though for another hour her grand mother picked a handsome man but everyone knew he was not any of there types Buffy agreed o meet him though.

Over the next week

They met them talked and it was great Buffy honestly did like the guy and then he asked her to marry him in the court yard she said "I… I don't know what to say"

He said "yes would be a nice start"

She said "Jacque I'm sorry I can't… I'm sorry I can't" the press was all over it and she ran in the house she went to her room hyperventilating

The girls were all there in a second Buffy was pacing Buffy said "you heard"

Willow winced "we all heard"

Cordelia flopped in a chair and said "it as on the news he second it happened we were in the lounge having tea"

Buffy said "oh great… great grandmother is going to kill me"

The queen walked in and said "no I'm not"

Buffy said "I discussed the family"

She said "no you didn't…. you didn't ay anything, I knew you weren't ready"

Buffy said "I'll never be ready if the man is not right"

She sat next to her and said "who is right"

A course of "ANGEL" came around the room"

She said "the man I met when I met you… he to from royalty"

Cordelia said "actually to the contrary of popular belief he is"

Everyone said "WHAT"

Cordelia said "during the last…" she cleared her thought saying battle "meeting he gave me something for you incase he didn't survive… get what he was looking for from his next job… he wanted you to have if he did he was going to send you another letter"

Buffy said "he did sense me another letter"

Cordelia said "I'm sure had nothing that the first did"

Buffy said "what was it"

Cordelia took the letter out her coat and gave it back to her she opened it

Dear Buffy

If you are reading his I'm no longer alive… and I wan you to know that I still love never stopped and that there is so much I wanted to give you but you probably don't need our about to become queen some day of Italy and you wouldn't need it but I want you to have it the deeds to the homes that I have… sell them turn them into something I don't care… the cash that I have accumulated over the years that adds up o about 4 billion… give it to charity I don't care… I never told you this because you had your own to worry about and I never knew has you would react. I have not lived like t for a long time but I was from a royal family in Galway we were rich and I want you to have it all the jewels everything it's yours I was originally Liam O'Connor Prince of Galway… a lot has happen and now it yours but know in your heart no matter what you will always be my queen

Love Angel

She looked with tears in her eyes and Cordelia produced a key to the safety deposit box handing it to her "it olds it all deeds bonds and case the jewels"

Buffy said "how did you know"

She said "I checked… couldn't help it"

Buffy said "what wee you going to do if you didn't give it to me"

She said "give it back to him"

Buffy said "thank you" they hugged she turned to her grand mother "we have to find him if there it's even a chance that I could be with him I'll take it… I love him great Grandmother I need him I have to find him… he loves me and I love him and if we must marry to get this crown then I want it to be him he's the only one"

She smiled "I knew he was when I first saw you two together and I suspected it that he was a royal son from how he talked with you… if he is who you want then he is who you will get" they hugged


	3. Chapter 3

The search began, Faith and Cordelia went to find him it felt like Cinderella backwards the princes is having them find her prince and they didn't even meet at the ball she sat on the steps one afternoons reading over the two letter se smiled she didn't even notice the Immortal come up to her

"What might you be reading Princes?"

She said "none of your business"

He said "you don't love Jacque"

She said "no I don't but why do you care"

He said "I have been nothing but honest with you… you know we could b be great together"

She got up walking way from him "never"

He grabbed her arm pulling her close so that there lips were near "you know you are attracted to me"

She said "yeah you are attractive but never would I sleep with or marry you you're an arrogant pompous and any one who married you would have to be insane"

He said "have you ever thought about it"

She said "never"

He pulled her into the closet blocking he in against the wall "perhaps you don't under stand my offer you don't take my offer I will make your life a living hell"

She said "I haven't heard one yet… but le me guess marry you so you can rule the under world and the real world I think not" she got in hi face I think you have forgotten who I am I may be the princess but I'm also still very much a slayer and I got enough left to kick you sorry ass" the servant opened the closet door and to her it look like they might have been kissing

She said "sorry I'll leave you too alone then"

Buffy said "no it's not" the door shut "…what you think" she was heated and opened the door

He said "it can be" she stepped out

Turing to him smiling "maybe" she touched his face giving him her signal to come out as he get to the door way she slammed the door as hard as she could she was happy to hear the wonderful sound of his nose crack. As she strolled away as he came out "might wanna put some ice on that"

_**'Cause I find it hard to trust  
I need too much**_

A week later

Buffy had begun to think that maybe they weren't going to find him she was coming down the grand stair case when faith and Cordelia came in Buffy asked "please god tell me you found him if you didn't I'm screwed"

Faith said "we tried B" out side a back limo pulled up a door man opened the door you saw a mans feet step onto the gravel

Cordelia nodded "yup" as he walked to the steps and up them you can see his waist but still not his face

Buffy came down the stars "what" he got to the front door but all you could see was his back and the back of his head

Faith said "it as just so hard" he reached for the door

Cordelia said "we just didn't know where to look… sorry"

_**And I really don't believe in love, no no  
**_

_**Do you think  
That I could be the girl of your dreams  
**_

Buffy sighed "thank you for trying I'll have willow look into it but thank you" she turned to walk away slowly when they ran to the front door he opened it and they smiled he stepped in thy stepped to the side she was half way up the steps my now

A voice that only could belonging to one man ran out into the hall "Wow… for a person that waned me back I didn't think that it would be that easy for you to give up"

She turned sharply and he was leaning in the front entry way looking as good as ever and better still as the sun shined in the door right behind him and he didn't flinch in face he had on sunglasses and had grown in a goatee he look sexier hen ever standing there she tried to stay calm as she came back down the steps "well Prince Liam O'Connor… nice to finally meet you"

He took her left hand in his right hand at the same time taking his sun glass of and putting them in his suite pocket kissed it "my pleasure I'm sure"

She leaned on the banister "maybe… maybe not"

he said "all this time Princes Elizabeth and I don't even get a happy to see you" he walked up to meet her on the step under hers so h was talker and she had to look up at him she smiled pulling him into a seductive kiss

When it ended she bit her lip "I wonder how un-princess like it would be for me to take the prince upstairs and show him how much I've miss him"

_**Sometimes I don't let things go  
get emotional  
And sometimes I'm just out of control  
**_

The talked most of the morning until her shooting lesson Buffy walked out there with him he said "what is it for"

She said "um lighting some ceremonial candle ring thing for the big come full circle as the next queen takes her crown"

He said "oh can I help"

She said "watch first" she went through it with the teacher she figured she got it so she stopped paying him much attention when it was her turn she was hitting everything but the damn thing Angel ducked when one came to close to him hit a can

She said "god I suck"

Angel said "watch me"

She said "you know this"

He a gave her a look like I-was-born-know-how-to-shoot-these-hell-Galway-old-time-stuff look she smirked "okay"

He too the arrow prepared to am it pulled it bake got line up and fired and it hit the target dead center she stopped paying attention and was more mesmerized with him he said "did you get that"

She nodded her friends who were setting on the died giving NO signals she glared at them

Two weeks later

she stood next to the queen as she accepted offering Angel was among her friends watching she smiled blushed and looked at her feet not hearing a word he grand mother said they got a ton of stuff even a flock of doves which did act to hell on there behalf

Buffy sat in her suite "okay on my behalf… I was not my fault it was The Birds part too in there"

Faith said "but it was funny when one of them pooped on the security guards head

Willow laughed "yeah funny"

Xander said "good thing we were able to catch them before they pecked us to death there beck's hurt

Sam said sitting on the floor "what now"

Buffy said "learning to ride side saddle"

Angel said "I can teach you"

Buffy said "really"

Angel nodded Xander coughed "looks how well he did with the arrow"

Buffy threw a pillow at him leaning comfortably on Angel she said "show me"

_**You need to stop for a minute  
Before you get too, deep up in it  
(Too deep)**_

_**  
**_The next night they took two horse into the field und the moonlight starry sky she said "this is beautiful"

He said "best time to learn he got off his horse and met her he touched her leg and he said "sing your other leg around here" she did he said "put that one in the start up" he said "readjust yourself so you won't slide off she did "go right head" she started the horse to moving knowing it was going to be at a normal pace and it wasn't that hard she was able to do it with no problem

The road back they way when they got back he said "are you okay"

_**'Cause everything ain't what it seems  
It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
(Woman like me)  
**_

She said yah he came to her side and she slipped off into his arms he said "careful"

She said "never with you"

He looked at her as his eyes darkened she leaned up and kissed him pulling him in the kiss she anted him so badly now she knew she could have him but with camera' everywhere they couldn't risk it. She pulled away

She said "we must wait"

They went in he escorted her o her suite and she smiled he had his own room down the hall she said "can we talk"

He nodded.

_**You need to think about it  
Before you get hooked on the venom  
And can't live without it**_

They went in and sat n the coach she turned to him "you know why you're here"

He said "I thought it was so we could star the relationship over again from scratch"

She said "that to… hey didn't tell you why I need you here now"

He said "no what was it"

She said "Angel, love you and I wan o be with you for ever do you want to be with me"

He said "of course I do"

She said "could you live with my lifestyle"

He said "yes"

She said "the reason I wanted you here" she got up walking way starting to pace "was because… parliament declared he only way that I can receive the crown and full leader ship is full if I get married… with in the year and I only have at this point 9 months"

He looked "at her I see"

She came back to him "Angel I love you I wan to be with you forever and I wouldn't have gone through so much if I didn't… I need you Angel, I want this crown and I want you but I don't want to force you into this marriage if our not ready for it… I want you to marry me because you're sure that that what you want… I am"

_**(No no)  
Can't believe everything you see  
It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
**_

He said "so might you be saying your cookies"

She smiled "I was saying that when I had them track you down"

He said "then I wanna be the only want to enjoy you… and I will"

She said "you will"

He said "in a heart beat"

She said "you must propose"

He said "don't worry you'll have a proposal fit for a princes" she kissed him.

_**  
**_

The next day

She had to go through the ceremony with the ride through everything was set she was ready to go she smile she go on the horse everyone stop on the side to watch she was starting but Vincent was prowling

Angel asked "what his problem"

Faith had her fan "we won't know but he really wants Buffy to be his"

Willow said "supper bad"

Sam said "he can't get her he'll sabotage her"

Jacques came over he said "so your he one she chose"

Angel said "and you are"

He said "I dated him for a while… I asked she refused me" Angel looked over him and saw Vincent he walking away something wasn't right Buffy was starting her ride when the horse got spooked Buffy grabbed onto it and then it darted off like lighting Angel pushed pashed the crowd sing on of the constable men's on horse he got him off and hopped on he went after her

She was in distress had slid down to the side she didn't want to fall off because if she did she knew the horse would trample her she held on to the side of it for dear life and Angel caught up with it and said "Buffy!"

She said "I can't stop it"

Angel said "let me help you"

She would look up "Please hurt I can't hold on much longer" he maneuvered his horse right up next to her said leaned over and said "I'm going to caught you when I tell you t let go I want you to let go"

_**Do you think  
That I could be the one that you seek  
'Cause baby I'm one step ahead  
You're two steps behind  
**_

She nodded, he got right up to it wedged his arm between her and the horse and said "LET GO… NOW" she id and in one move h pulled her up and the horse ran off she held on to him for dear life he held her and said "your okay… your okay" he calmed her enough to get her to sit behind him and he went off her horse on another ten minutes he was bring them booth back

The crowd cheered her friends gathered around them as they helped her he got the horse to the horse wranglers and he went right back to her. "You okay"

She nodded "thanks to you… very embarrassed, I can slay vampire's better hen anyone but a horse nearly took me down"

He said "it's okay your fine… thing I don't get is why it happen what spooked it why I was the only one to move"

Willow hugged her "who know"

Angel said "Vincent does… he was walking away just before the thing went bonkers"

Buffy said "I'm goanna kill him"

She went into the stable and as on the bench and called down he was still shaking and Vincent came out of the shadow "could the lady use a hankie" he came over she reached for it with one hand and Punched him in the nose with the other

Handing it back "thank you need it more then me"

He held his nose "yeah… knew you were gonna punch me sooner or later"

Buffy smirked getting up "all I did was punch you what do you think there gonna do to you"

He turned seeing Giles and Angel standing there Giles walked over followed by Angel he said "Angel has informed me of what you have done… what your trying to do, now you may a great and powerful vampire but in the end your just that… a vampire, I have many friends and many trick"

Angel stepped forward and "so do I"

Giles took off his glasses "not unless you wanna see what were really capable of"

Angel said "I torture fore years Killed dieing to try it all over again… I'm a little rusty it might take longer" 

The Immortal said "no but you forget who I am has no effect on me… give me your best shot"

Angel said "smell that"

Giles said "I do… and that is fear"

They is a royal party a month later before the party she called the Immortal to her chambers he came in "you majesty you called"

She said "come sit" he did "I need to know something"

He said "anything"

She said "are you trying to sabotaged my great grand daughter"

He said "now why would you think that"

She said "I know all I see all"

He nodded she said "I just want to let you know my grand daughter is a great girl her soon to be husband is to he is of the royal family and you crossed me that day in parliament and I will have you know I know who you are and I know… What you are and you hurt my families I hurt you, she is he slayer I know that… what do you think hat could make me I have old power not as old as you but I know how to use it… it's not what you know it how you use it…" she smiled touching is knee "don't make me use it"

He hand lit up with a purple flame he got up and jumped to put it out she smiled "I warn you don't try me"

That night

The party was doing well Buffy was sitting with Angel when the queen came to them she said "might I speak with you a moment"

He nodded Buffy smiled "go"

He went with her grand mother walked the gardens she said "you are a fine man… and you love her you are a prince you are every thing to her make her happy keep her safe"

He smiled "no worries about that"

She said "I know who you are Angel I know about Angelus and I know how old you are I know who and what she is she has one through a lot and she sill has more to come how do I know" she waves her hand magic swirled around… it "together in this kingdom you are protect an she can do so much more her in this world and in tat if it comes to it she can help those girls and never have to choose… neither do you, continue to fight the good fight… this will open doors for the both of you"

He said "but how"

She smiled "you're talking to the first slayer to retire at 25"

He was shocked she winked taking his arm "come you don't want to be late"

Two months later it was the parade they passed out flags and went though town along the ride Buffy saw the beautify off the place she knew she had to do something about her girls her slayers it had been on her mind it came to her.

Thy had a meeting in parliament and Angel was at her side she said "I want to have 7 building built and aside from the 7 properties in Ireland changed over"

Parliament man said "but we own nothing"

Buffy smiled at Angel "I do and that is now going to be hers"

She said "any argument"

They were in agreement after he meeting they met with the queen "what is you wanted"

She said "o tell you the truth"

Buffy said "what"

She said "this queen ship is more then just what you think it is everything that you know applied to the human world and the demon world"

Buffy said "how did you"

She said "my dear… I was the first slayer to live past twenty five and I married you great grand father, I'm also a witch as well a well known old one I must say, with this I was able to do so much to keep the underworld at bay… and so will you, that why I chose you, this queen ship is not the choice between both worlds it is the power to control them and bend it onto the die of good you have slayers many of them I know and you can use this power to help them and really tip the scares… there are many kings a queens out there like me just like there was the black thorn were the knights of the round table for the die of good when you come into this all will be sacred and you never have to choose.

Buffy had been wondering "how did you"

She said "I didn't slay anymore once I became queen… you don't have to but that doesn't mean you are not part of that world and once you are crowned you will be able to get connected to the powers that be"

Buffy said "this was them"

She nodded "it was time for you too to be together anyway… together you are powerful, unstopped and wit this power of god you are unstoppable… se it wisely"

Buffy was in shock they told the others Faith said "wow… a royal slaying family of good this is… wow"

Cordelia said "I never though it was one but I guess anything is possible"

Buffy said "yeah"

Xander said "know I'm your right hand man'

Buffy said "I'm going to need all of you to go through this"

Faith said "were hear B"

Buffy said "thank you"

She's thinking walking back to her room when the Immortal shows up she said "what do you want to lock me up in a closet with a horse to trample me to death"

He said "no I ant to let you know that the feud is over the best man as won you and I'm going to let him"

She said "really… you aren't even going to duel Angel for my hand"

He laughed "thought about it but know seen his moves on a horse he's kill me… it's all you prices take it with my love" he took her hand and kissed

She said "oh thanks… I think" she walked away

He smiled "not done just yet"

_**But baby I don't mind**_

It was the day of the next coronation party at brunch Buffy was dressed or it and her friends were at her side they all sat together she hadn't seen Angel all morning her grand mother came late o well they were all a lot earlier then her

She came as she was greeting and talking to everyone Buffy said "where were you"

There was a performance with fans and dancers and then a woman began t sing a son she knew all to well wild horses she smiled each on of her friends brought out a handle placing it in a heart and then each of the guest presented her with a rose

She asked "what's going on"

_**Do you think  
That I can make you real happy baby  
**_

Things went dim in the area Buffy the lights went out and she looked seeing tons of candles everyone hand on hey se them out in place she looked a them as they spelled out Will you marry me she turned as Angel handed her the final deep read rose he said "Buffy Summers I loved you for years never stopped you got me through hell and back and I'm here today to ask you…Elizabeth Anne Summers whirl you do me the honor" he got down on one knee "and be my Queen not just in my hert but in my life will you Marry me" he pen the box that had the beautiful and huge white diamond ring emerald cut with a heart in the sneter and surround in little diamonds she said "Yes, Yes, yes… I love it… I love you" he got up sweeping her up kissing her and put the ring on

_**Just don't get me wrong  
My loving is so strong  
**_

The ppress had it in moments and they manage to get the whole proposal on video running over and over

They were presented to everyone and she kissed him happily he pulled her to him she couldn't wait to marry him.

_**But I ain't tryna lead you on**_


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal had a meeting he said "you think you can do it"

The man sad "oh I know I can"

Immortal said "I never would have called you I hate you but I'm desperate"

He flicked his cigarette "always use a little chaos at the love bird's expense"

Immortal said "great Spike"

Spike smiled

A month later

she still can't get the final coronation arrow right she is total frustrated she said "I can shoot cross bow arrows with my eyes close I cant shoot this… this is nuts"

Angel laughed he walked over to her wrapping a arm around her want my help"

She said "can you"

He said "I'm going to guide you"

She smirked "I love it when you guide me"

He smirked "I love to" he stood behind her lined her up place a hand on her shoulder pulling her hair out of the way moving her hand closer to her mouth lining her up even he said "look line up… shoot"

She did it went in she said "I did it"

He said "you did"

She leaned closer o him "with your help"

He said "yeah" he leaned down and kissed her she smiled she was leaning on him enjoying the breeze when she looked over and she saw Spike

She said "oh my god"

He said "what"

She said "Spike… I need to talk to him"

He was shocked at that he let her go

_**You need to stop for a minute  
(Stop for a minute)  
**_

She said "Spike"

He smiled "in the flesh love"

She asked "what are you doing here… how"

He said "a lot of magic and a couple of apocalypses"

She said "she look good"

_**Before you get too, deep up in it  
(Before you get too deep up in it)  
**_

He said "you too… heard it the grape vine you were getting married… to peaces at that"

she said "yup were finally going to make it work"

he said "I' happy for you two"

she smiled "thanks you should stick around'

he said "no trouble"

she said "of course not"

_**'Cause everything ain't what it seems  
It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
**_

One day she was in her room Spike came in she said "hey how are you"

He nodded "good it's a maze in his palace"

Buffy said "you get use to it and when you get good you know which passages to take to get you were your going quicker or get you out when you do get lost"

He said "good to know"

Buffy said looking up "what brings you here any way"

He said "came to talk to you"

_**You need to think about it  
(Think about it, baby)  
**_

She looked at him "shoot"

He said "you're sure about Angel"

Buffy sad "of course I love him"

_**Before you get hooked on the venom  
And can't live without it  
(No, no)  
**_

Spike said "have you asked him what he's been up o and with who never crossed your mind"

Buffy said "no"

He said "I'll have you w e had an affair with three different woman while you wee separated… and one of them was you best buddy Cordelia"

Buffy said "I don't believe that"

He said "would you believe that Claddagh ring you've been ware on your right hand was a wedding band you've been marred all this time he had an affair on you with those woman"

Buffy got up "get out Spike"

He said "why"

Buffy asked "why are you saying these things to me"

He said "because I still love you"

Buffy said "It's over Spike it was along time ago" she went to the door to open it "get out" he grabbed he and kissed her another servant opened the door and she kicked him out "that was not what you thought it was" she slammed the door.

_**Can't believe everything you see  
It's hard loving a woman  
**_

Angel came to there room that night she had Cordelia already there she said "how are you two"

Cordelia said "good"

Angel said "great"

Buffy said "I'm going to ask you this and I need to know if it's true"

Angel said "okay"

Cordelia nodded "okay"

Buffy said "were you two ever attracted to each other"

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other Angel sat next to Buffy and touch her arm "yes… that as far as it went"

Cordelia said "I had May fantasies"

Angel said "I'll admit I had mine… hat all he were just like you have fantasizes about movie stars never going to happen you just fantasizes about it… that it were friends we decide to remain friends I'm happy and he's happy with you… we're good"

Buffy said "okay"

Cordelia hugged them and said her good nights

Buffy looked at Angel "are we already married"

He said "no"

She held up her right hand and shoed off the claddagh ring "are we already marred and have we been for years"

He said "not legally"

She said "techniqually we have"

He said "yes"

She said "and the other woman were affairs on me… you left me and cheated too"

He said "it was no legal"

She sad "it was al we had I should have known"

He said "I'm sorry an there were three other woman I'm sorry"

She said "doesn't change things"

He said "what are you saying"

She said "I don't know"

He grabbed her arm not hard and said "you do what are you saying"

She said "I'm saying I love you but I can't marry you until all of both our skeletons are out of the closet"

He said "fair enough"

She got up "good night Angel"

_**You need to stop for a minute  
(No no)**_

Over the next moth things were heated for the soon to be marred couple but they were taking it out.

There was a garden party buy was greeting everyone she and Angel were talking again Spike was back to his old tricks she was on to him she walked away he fooled she walked through the maze and he said "you for gave him"

She said "were working on it, it what couples do"

He said "really did you tell you about Darla"

_**Before you get too, deep up in it  
(No no)  
**_

She said "she's dead"

He yeah but she was lives for oh a year and a half a while back while he was away from you they had a party he was obsessed with her you know they slept together… ask him"

She said "you just want too make me mad at him so I won't marry him why so I'll marry you"

He said "thought did cross my mind"

She said "what in it for you"

He said "I just want you to be aware your prince isn't just a prince after all"

_**'Cause everything ain't what it seems  
(Seems)  
**_

She said "is too better then you"

He backed her up "maybe and maybe not"

She lost her balance ell in the pool she got out and walked back to the palace Angel met her halfway she held her hand up don't her grand mother said "my word"

She was shivering "don't say anything" she went in

_**It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
(Woman like me)  
**_

She went to her grand mother's chambers she said "what is going on with you too"

She said "were having a mutual disagreement" 

Kristine said "brought n by what"

She said "true things Spike has sad about him"

Her grand mother said "what does it matter he's yours now and you can keep him don't be made a him let it go some stuff you don't need to know"

Buffy said "I don't"

She shook her head "he's yours you live him he's no prince but he's your prince don't let petty jealousy destroy that… did his guy that cause this disagreement cause you to fall in the pool and kiss you in your chambers"

She said "yes"

Kristine said "I think I know what this is"

Buffy said "what"

She said "I'll take care of it"

Buffy said "thank you grand mother"

_**You need to think about it  
Before you get hooked on the venom  
**_

Spike showed up at the dinner Buffy was in the hall with the other they headed in he lean on the wall waiting for Buffy she said "don't speak, I don't want to hear anymore of your truths about Angel I don't care"

Spike said "that he had a child"

She glared at him "that is a lie"

Spike produced a photo throwing it at her she caught it looking at it she knew the child angel was holding was his he said "with Darla"

Buffy was threw she had had it she went in the dinning hall she looked at everyone "if there is anything any to you have to say about our marriage please would you say it now"

Nothing Angel came to her "Buffy what it is it"

She tossed the photo at him "you had a son"

_**And can't live without it  
(Without it)  
**_

He said "Buffy"

She said "you had a child with another woman and you never told me"

He said "Buffy please listen to me"

_**Can't believe everything you see  
**_

She said "no" she looked around at the group and crowd "all my life I just wanted to be happy all my lie I just wanted to have the perfect life perfect marriage and be in love… thing is no one ants me to have that… WHY… WHY don't you want me to have that… WHAT did I do to you t make you hate me so much what did I do to you to make you make my life a living hell, I just want it to stop… I just want my chance to be happy… I want it and I want it with him but no one has ever wanted me to have it with him no mater how hard I try it don't matter no one wants us happy… I do can't you just give us that… leave us alone"

_**It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
**_

He grand mother got her by this point she was in tears Vincent was watching from a corner smiling as the queen escorted her out Angel tried to help she pushed him way

The Immortal came to see her she was in her room alone curled around her pillow he said "need a hankie"

She sat up "I need for you to leave me alone and go to hell"

He said "I came to help… I wanted to talk"

She said "I want to hear nothing from you"

He said "what did I do"

She smiled you know just what you did

He said "then tell me what I did wrong for protecting you"

She said "protecting me you made me the laughing stock of the kingdom you mad me look like a fool, you made him look like a philandering cheat"

He said "well I'm sorry something's I thought you should know"

She said "he would have told me in his time you did this to break us up that not going to work it hurt me a lot to know this now but I know he would have told me in a way that wouldn't have hurt me… he never got the chance… I want you cone form this house and this kingdom and I will make sure my grandmother makes it happen"

_**Woman like me  
**_  
Angel came to her she was lying on the bed in her pajamas like in one of his fantasias she looked at him he sat on the bed and kissed her and "I was going to tell you… not now, I had a son"

She nodded he continued "I lost that son"

She sat up "Angel… I'm sorry"

He said "he was taken from me… by one of my enemies as payback for killing there children when I was Angelus took him away to another dimension I couldn't reach him I know he's dead... I tried so hard to find him but I couldn't he never returned if he didn't die from the travel to much time has passed he was human his live spend ended years ago"

_**Woman like me  
**_

She hugged him "I'm sorry I'm so sorry…. Should have never, when I saw you with that child I always thought it would be me"

He said "it will be if you still let me"

She said "I will… I love you" she kissed him it got heated

He said "we should stop"

She smirked "I'm marring you it doesn't matter" she pulled him down on the bed.

_**Woman like me**_

_**Oh**_

_**  
**_

The Queen s waiting when he Immortal came out o the room she said "sit"

He did she said "I told you not to interfere"

He smirked leaning back "I didn't"

She said "indirectly or directly… continue this nonsense and I will end you"

He got "up you can try old woman"

He turned to walk away she hit him with a magic field that lifted him off the ground and it burned him holding him in it as it burned not to kill just so he know what it felt like she walked around him she removed has mouth went he tried to scream she said "ponder on hat for a while" she snapped and he was gone back to his room she would leave him like that for a day see what was left.

She headed for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

5 months later

January 19th

Night had fallen and things were super hectic because he wedding was in too days the girls were planning her a bachlorette party which she was a little scared of what that out come was going to be

Buffy was sitting in the kitchen she was happy that the blow up had blown over now they wee watching like a hawk for the wedding it self the girls came in she said "oh no I'm afraid to ask"

Cordelia said "then don't"

Faith said "you're going to love it"

Buffy said "all I care about is it going to make me appeared to be a Trollope that the press going to make me look like a slut"

Mimi said "maybe"

Buffy glared as Isabelle said "maybe not"

Jus the a rock hit the window they turned she walked very opening it and looking out she said "my god it's Spike"

Faith said "don't go near him"

Buffy said "I just want to give him a piece of my mind"

Cordelia said "we'll go with you"

Buffy nodded

They wet outside and met him Buffy said "you have a lot of nerve coming to see me like this"

He said "I wanted to talk to you"

Buffy said "what to tell me more of your sick little lies"

He said "were any one of those things I told you a lie"

She said "well no"

Faith said "you're an embarrassment"

Spike said "don't act like you didn't want me at one point" she shut up "I want to talk of Buffy alone... thank you"

Buffy said "no way"

He said "please no bad stuff jus to talk"

Buffy thought about it "okay"

_**You need to stop for a minute  
(No no)  
**_

They took the horses out to the field same old field Angel took her when he tonight her how to ride the horse the moon was out Buffy asked "now that were alone what do you want"

He said "I want to apologize"

Buffy said "for making us both look like fools three separate times on separate occasions… like I can't run this country"

He asked "can you"

_**Before you get too, deep up in it  
(No no)  
**_

Buffy said his is what I want be happy for me you use to be my friend"

He said "can't I still be"

Buffy said "pulling that type of trick"

He smirked "what can I say you know I love chaos"

Buffy said "not to a friend it's just cruel"

He looked at her "it's just me"

_**'Cause everything ain't what it seems  
(Seems)  
**_

Buffy smirked "I guess it is" she turned to walk away and last her balance n her boots he grabbed her am and she pulled him down as well hey landed in a bad position her laying under him he smiled and she pushed him "get off of me…"

_**It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
(Woman like me)**_

_**  
**_

They went and sat under a tree and just talking reminiscing she said "we had some good times"

He said "yeah… and the demons never saw it coming" he scooted up next to her

She looked at him "I'm tired we should getting out of here"

He agreed "yeah… so are we good"

She smirked "as long as you don't try and set me up"

He held up a hand "scouts honor" her eyes started to clothes and he was tired as well before they knew if they both were asleep

The next morning she was the first to wake up she was startled when she found she was laying with him outside in the grass curled up she sat up "oh my god"

She got up looked around she saw down the way a camera guy she said "oh god…"

Spike woke up "what"

she said "a camera… tell me you didn't know"

he said "honestly I didn't I swear… hey must have followed you last night"

she said "not that hard… okay I want you gone Spike, if you are a fiend you'll go"

he nodded "I'm gone" they too there horse and left

She got back the front page news had it and the photo of her tripping but not of the trip how they landed saying things about an affair pointing put other times they were seen she got to her grand mothers room

Great Grand mother she said "sit" Buffy did as she was told "what were you thinking… you claim to be in love with this Angel but you with him two nights before you wedding"

Buffy said "Angel where is he"

She said "he's out in the gardens but he's rather upset"

Buffy said "it was a set up I tripped that how we landed that way and I got sleepy we were suppose to leave and we both fell asleep"

She said "he fell asleep holding you"

She said "no… we were loves at one point but were friends it was innocent"

She said "the press doesn't think so" she said "go… find him….before there is no wedding tomorrow"

_**You need to think about it  
Before you get hooked on the venom**_

He was out in the garden when she found him he spoke first not looking at her "do you still love him"

Buffy said "as a friend… no more no less… yes, with him he could be less of a friend and closer to nothing at all"

Angel said "I'm serious"

Buffy said "me to, we were lovers nothing can change that… I'm sorry if that hurts you but it is the truth"

Angel said "I knew that… I always knew that Spike old me himself… I just need to know why you didn't"

Buffy said "ashamed of what you think of me… because when I did he had no soul I put my self a risk because I was upset with everyone depressed I didn't care anymore… what doe it matter now when I'm in love with you"

_**And can't live without it  
(Without it)  
**_

Angel said "it matters because every time he comes around they will rehash this and they don't even know about your past together this is going to forever cause us problems as long as he's around every time he comes around and I can't handle that and the media attention

She looked at him "what are you saying"

Angel looked at her "I don't know"

She walked closer to him "you do just say it"

He said "I love you Buffy… always have always Will," he touched her face "I don't want him to become the wedge between use, can't play his games… I won't not when it comes to you, and I won't let him or any other man play me… I love you" he took her hand kissing it "if that happens I don't know where it will leave us"

_**Can't believe everything you see  
it's hard loving a woman  
a woman like me  
**_

She said "we'll be fine… I promise"

He said "you can't promise me that… I love you and I'll marry you because we both want this… but if this burns me" he sighed "I don't know"

She said "I'm not going to hurt you I swear"

The next morning

After one hell of a bachlorette party she woke up "I'm getting married today" she got up

She was getting ready the servant said "your going to be late"

Buffy said "a queen is never late everyone else is simply early…. Damn I wished that could have worked in high school I would have had a clean record…" she made a face "mostly"

There was a knock a the door it was her bridal party all of her friends and her sister they were having breakfast together Dawn was mad "I'm so jealous of you and you big wedding and all the perks"

Buffy said "just up you might meet you prince charming at the reception tonight"

Cordelia said "won't be one if you never get to the wedding and we have to get you there looking good first"

They went over a few different looks ad finally settled with something that came out perfectly at the church it was a Media Frenzy and people from all over were there to see the wedding hat was being televised"

Buffy said "I feel like Princess Diana"

Cordelia said today you are and next week you'll be Queen Elizabeth"

Buffy said "funny… but true… can see the wedding room" she peaked in it was beautiful rose all over candles lit to light up the church it was romantic huge and filled "my god I'm getting married today"

_**A woman like me**_

The wedding began the brides maids went down the isles and then she did heading to he alter Giles walked down with her handed her off to Angel they lit a candle for eternal flame

_**Woman like me  
**_

Angel said "his vows we've dreamed of the day that would be able to take you as my wife I always knew it would be special and It is not just for me but for us all for you, you deserve this more then anything a day of beauty and worship for all to see you are a princess today but my queen forever"

_**Woman like me  
**_

Buffy said "My Angel, you are kind caring giving and worthy of everything hat will come to you I am yours and only yours till the end of time no matter what happens or what games they might play my heart is yours till the ed of time and beyond I love you Liam O'Connor.

They exchanged rings with the regular vows as the priest finished "you may kiss the bride" and he did with all the love and passion that he had

_**Woman like me**_

They had the reception danced drank had fun changed clothing going of for the lighting of he torch or ring which head dead center and lit she was happy and they went away for the week to follow and had there honeymoon

They returned the night before her crowning and he next morning she sat in the queens chair in the thrown room and thought Angel was the first to come to her in the room she said "today is the day I'm crowned as queen an I'm scared to death"

He said "any more when last week when you marred me"

She said "a hell of a lot more then I was last week… I wasn't scared to marry you I knew you and you knew me, this is different and what I can't cut it"

He said "you're the strongest woman that I know"

Spike walked in from another entrance "I second that" Angel's temper was about to rise she grabbed his hand

Vincent "the Immortal" sad "I third that"

Giles said "I forth that"

Buffy said "wow"

Spike said "remember what I told you the night before you found the scythe"

Buffy said "yeah, the thing that made you like me was my strength"

Angel said "your wisdom"

Gils said "courage"

Spike said "all that and not just the fact that you can kick all our asses three ways from Sunday without breaking a sweat"

Buffy laughed Angel smiled "that's my girl"

Giles said "you can do this"

Buffy nodded "I hope so… not without you all by my side"

She got up walking to the immortal "you know Italy better then anyone I need that and your help"

He smiled "I could do that… come now you don't want to be late" he walked out

Gils said "what are you doing"

Angel said "he's the enemy"

Spike said "after all he went through and used me to do it your going to give him free pass"

Buffy smirked looking at the door he went out of turning back to the group "keep your friends close and your enemies closer… parliament is going to watch him like a hawk and after I become queen we are adding six new members to parliament… and he is one of them"

Angel smiled "you learn well"

She looked at her husband "I had a good teacher… come on prince let's become king and queen of this place"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day hell began first she had to go to parliament and show the 6 new parliament members Buffy said "I have chosen six new members of chair… I've been setting up with the queen prior to me what need to be done everyone passed and now it is time for them to come in"

The lead said "is this wise my queen"

Buffy said "it is necessary a rule had pass and reviewed by he prior queen parliament members must be men, that changes today"

The lead said "obsired"

Buffy said "not obsired, necessary… I wan people I rust making the decision for me around here… you must all agree before anything is to come to past"

They grumbled one said "I second that"

Then scowl they started to agree Buffy smiled "good… first member none other then the prior queen herself Queen Kristine" she came in and took her seat they agreed nodding and bowing

Buffy said "next a best friend of mind to work at her side Mr. Rupert Giles" he came in and sat at her great grand mothers side

"Next another friend I know world have my back Willow Rosenberg" she took her seat

She said "my great friend was a jokester in school but know what is good and bad for me he's always had an eye for it "Alexander Harris"

He came and sat down and Buffy said "a good friend of me and my husbands… Miss Cordelia Chase" she came out

Buffy said "after great debate I have decided you officially add Mr. Vincent Immortal to the panel" her friends were shocked others who knew where not they finished up and were all signed in after hey met in queens chambers

Cordelia said "are you out of your Mind"

Buffy said "no"

Willow said "you made him officially part of parliament""

Buffy nodded "if he's part of it but you are to he won't get away with anything especially with the prior queen sitting there… as my first chair, Giles as my second"

Cordelia said "what… but he's crooked"

Buffy said "keep you friends close"

Her great grand mother said "and your enemies closer"

Buffy said "I can't talk I have to go with Giles to England to talk With the Council"

Her grand mother said "and anything that you say to over rules any of there authority because you out rank any of them"

Buffy smiled "I like this queen thing all ready" Angel came down with there bags which the guards too and they headed for the privet jet he others came along with expect the queen who stayed behind in order to watch the Immortal Buffy knew that she could handle him better then anyone could.

**_I'm a world wide woman WWW_**

**_you can log on anywhere_**

**_your girl can take you there._**

**_World Wide Woman WWW_**

**_you know I'm the type of girl._**

England

Buffy and Angels Jet arrived at the airport and they were escorted my guards to the council they got to the building and Buffy said "stay here, no need for you to come with me understood"

They nodded the servant came out bowing "My Queen Elizabeth Summers"

Buffy said "I thought I declared don't call me that"

He said "yes Mrs. Summers"

They went in

Buffy said "Sir Nigel how nice to see you again" she sat next to her husband

Nigel looked a her evilly he hadn't seen her sense just after Sunnydale before she became queen he had to give her respect now he had to give her what she want she wasn't his queen he didn't see why he had to obey her but she had the power to get in talks with his queen and then there would be real hell. "Yes Mrs. Summers"

She glared "as a sign of respect you should call me Queen Buffy Summ'ers" ending with smile

Nigel said "what brings you here Queen Buffy Summers of Italy"

She said "making sure any and all of my slayers are transported to the fourteen facilities between here Italy and Ireland"

Nigel said "what makes you think"

Giles spoke for the first time sense coming in "as a member of her parliament and this council she has every right and the lead slayer of her time generation"

Nigel said "you do realize that as an Italian parliament member you can no longer be part of this one"

Buffy said "actually that is not true you could only do hat if this was the England parliament and it isn't… or would you like for me to get in contact with your queen, were suppose o have lunch this evening"

Nigel said "no… that no necessary"

Buffy said "good les e down to business what I wan and exactly how I wan it shall we"

Buffy stayed there most of he day and headed back that night, when here was a press tour

**_I'm a world wide woman WWW_**

**_you can log on anywhere_**

**_your girl can take you there._**

**_I can just about upload_**

**_what you need and all the essentials_**

**_believe me I'm whatcha looking for login B_**

**_backslash O N C each day be._**

She had to travel through all he states, she was getting off the plane in the next state body guard right behind here everywhere her husband she said "I could really get use to this"

Angel said buttoning up his coat "I don't think I could but we'll see"

She kissed his cheek and taking his hand as they went they were bombarded with press wanting photos pictures autographs she was royalty

**_World Wide Woman WWW_**

**_you know I'm the type of girl._**

They go through a lot of press Buffy was at one of the many press conferences with hr great grand mother she was tire she had been through at least ten already and still had no clue what the were saying to her lit of flashing lights

Angel was helping her she put on her jacket and her mic. on the lapel her great grand mother said "you ready dear"

Buffy said "still no clue what there saying"

Her grand mother said "not a problem" she waved a had passed her ea as while sparkling magic when inside it and disappeared Buffy shuddered she said "don' do that what was that"

She said "something to make you hear and understand them better"

Buffy said "how"

She said "simple you hear English no mater what they speak to you and hey hear there own language back to them not mater what you say in English" she went out and she was through in a matter of moments well it seemed

International

no specific area code

whether it's them project homes

overseas on them cobble stones roads.

They got finished the touring in two months, Buffy was totally pooped she waned nothing but to go to bed and sleep for eternity among other things Angel flopped next to her and she said "I'm pooped"

He said "you and me both"

She said "so what should we do about it"

He picked up her feet resting them on his lap dropping her shoes on the floor and started tending to her feet "I was thinking a foot rub followed by a bubble bath and then a massage and if your still a alert at that point maybe some more other things"

She smirked "we'll see"

They headed to the bedroom he ran the bath and went down to tell the servants to prepare something nice for later that night when he got back up stairs the bathroom door was opened a crack

She said "were did you go"

He said "had the servants start dinner"

She leaned around the door "you are joining me for the bath"

He said "yes"

She said "good them hurry up"

He smiled hearing everything set up in the bed room he turned to find he bathroom door open and she was waking away from it in nothing she looked over her shoulder while pinning her hair up "are you coming now"

He sucked in a breath as she slipped into the grand tub many things could happen in a tub like that and if they had there way they defiantly would he was already fantasying about that one as he stripped the rest of he clothing and walked in the bathroom shutting the door.

**_I'm a world wide woman WWW_**

**_you can log on anywhere_**

**_you're girl can take you there._**

**_World Wide Woman WWW_**

**_you know I'm the type of girl._**

**_I'm a world wide woman WWW_**

**_you can log on anywhere_**

**_your girl can take you there._**

**_World Wide Woman WWW_**

**_you know I'm the type of girl._**

Two Months go by

Buffy goes to one of the parties she and Angel had been getting ready that afternoon she went to one of the parties that night they to limo all of her friends she said "this is going to be hell"

Angel said "not that bad"

Buffy said "a bunch of diplomatic stuff and bores me to death a month of that as putting me to sleep"

Angel said "I thought you wanted this job"

Buffy said "I did but this is driving me crazy"

Willow said "all you have to do is talk"

Buffy said "a lot… over the yeas I haven't had to do this much basically I sat in the castle and watched everyone help my great grand mother this is hard no to mention I have to help the slayers as well as a way of keeping the balance I figured it would be one or the other not both"

Angel said "you'll always be the slayer"

Yeah but when Sunnydale ended and al the slayers came I thought hey maybe now I can handle leading one country not the country and everything else"

The get to the party hey get to there section and sit down they start talking Willow said "this is cool"

Buffy sipped her drink "you would think hat there not trying to take your picture"

Angel said "not that bad"

She looked at him "your getting use to it"

Angel smirked "a little I'm starting to learn to ignore it"

She gave him a look "how"

Angel said "well they aren't paying any attention to me there paying attention to you… it's harder for you because your who there paying attention to"

She sipped some ore of her drink "that helps a lot"

Willow said "why don't we get out here dance"

Faith said "yeah sitting around here is making me crazy" robin her boyfriend has come with them her other friends were out

Mimi said "remember what we use to do"

Buffy said "oh please don't do this to me"

Faith said "what"

Mimi said "she's use to dance we went to the clubs a few times and she use to dance"

Buffy sipped her drink again "that was you… not me"

Mimi said "you us to groove to why you think all the boys were after you"

Buffy begged "please don't I love you guys but I have reputation to protect my grand mother would kill me for having embarrassed the whole kingdom"

Mimi said getting close to her "you know you want to"

Buffy said "no"

Mimi said "don't you want to show your husband how you use to work" she got closer "on him"

Angel said "you owed me a dance"

Buffy said "you're not helping"

Faith said "it's a fact if she gets drunk enough she'll do anything"

Buffy said "I can see the head lines now new queen freak dancing her husband leaves club drunk out of her mind with photos… I can't"

Mimi said "you know you want too"

Xander said "come on"

Willow said "one night they'll write it off as having fun… moment of indiscretion"

Buffy said "insanity when I couldn't handle being queen and I lost my mind"

Willow said "one won't kill you"

Faith mentioned "everyone needs an out let"

Buffy gave her a look "what do you think sex is for… correction love making"

Angel said "but I am curious"

Buffy said "I give you a private dance"

Angel said "I'll give you that"

By the end of the night she was all over the place she drank too much she was nearly at the point of not being able to walk on her own with out stubbing they got back to the castle she was a mess

Willow said "you two going to be alright"

Angel carried her in "we'll be fine she won't be in the morning"

Willow said "okay see you"

He got her upstairs she was mumbling something hanging on him, he just said "um hum" he knew she wouldn't remember in the morning and he knew the photos would remind her

He had to get her in bed he got her nightgown and changed her but she was all over him she was coming on to him he would have taken her up on it if she wasn't drunk but she was and knew probably as she went to sleep would be in the bathroom all night or early in the morning

The next morning

Angel woke up when he felt the bed move saw Buffy dart to the bathroom he looked at the clock 3am he figured it was going to be a long morning

Around ten am she came down stairs and crawled onto the couch and flopped pulling a pillow over her head he looked at the paper and then looked over at her ""no better"

She mumbled something he said "what"

She said lifting the pillow "hell no"

Angel went to her lifting the pillow and lifted her head up and sat in its spot ad put the pillow on his lap and her he on it "well bad news and worse news"

She said burying her face in the pillow "bad first… Ow my head"

He said 'you were n the paper"

She said "let me guess the worse news…great grand mother is on her way up here"

He said "you got it… thought your head was hurting wait till after that"

The door came open and she said "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING"

Buffy rolled over "people don't go into a place saying hey I'm going to go get drink and act a fool… I don't know what happened after I was sitting with everyone drinking something"

Angel said "champion and then you mixed I with scotch"

Buffy said "then I went blank"

She held up the "you don't remember… THIS!"

Buffy said "OW!! Stop yelling my head"' she took the paper and her eyes nearly bugged out evidently she did dance with Angel and the girls her dunk leaving the club her slouching in the limo "The party Queen… oh my god"

Angel said "I would have carried you out we figure it would be better you walk or they really would have made something out It so we covered you until you fell fighting me to let you go"

Buffy said "oh god"

Angel said "that was the first time I've seen you get drunk and I didn't think you would be that bad I've heard the roomers"

Buffy said "thank you, thank you, very much" Buffy pouted flopping back in his lap "damn those scotch Champaign screwdrivers

Queen sad "press conference and party to fix this"

Buffy said "punishment"

She said "that what you get … but under consolation I did the same thing when I got my crown I had just become free of my slaying problem and I wanted to be wild and free so I did it"

Buffy popped up "then why the hell are you yelling at me… OW my head" he massaged her temples for her as she curled up with her his lap

4 months later

Dawn had been swooning over this new guy she was going to a Italian private school and she met up with a guy she was really liking him and fond out he was from a royal family as well she was going out on a date

Buffy was fixing her hair "you look beautiful"

Dawn said "thank"

Buffy asked "so how long have you been interested"

Dawn said "a while I've just been waiting for to ask me out"

Buffyy said "when did he"

Dawn said "about a week ago"

Buffy said "first date jitters"

Dawn said "no… I've dated before"

Buffy said "never in your own class before... I would be"

Dawn turned to her as she put the last pin in "were you"

Buffy shrugged "when I went out with prince Jacque in I wasn't nervous because I knew I wasn't going to end up with him he was more nervous to be around me"

Dawn said "but you got your prince charming"

Buffy smiled as Angel came to the door "yeah I did"

Angel smiled at her "he's here"

Dawn smiled "yay" she ran out

Buffy walked over to Angel patting his arm "don't be too hard on him okay"

Angel said "I'll try"

The prince was escorted in he was sitting on the main lounge he stood when hey come down Dawn was dressed in a nice slip dress hair curled down her back and the top was pined up Dawn went to him and kissed him Angel cleared his throat and Buffy slapped his arm and smiled

Dawn said "hi"

He smiled "hi" turning Buffy and Bowing "I will take good care of her my queen"

Buffy said "call me Buffy everyone can call me Buffy I don't really like the title make me sound old and stuffy"

He said "yes Mrs. Buffy"

Angel said "were are you going"

He said "one of m parents parties"

Angel stepped closer "were else"

Buffy hit him again still smiling as the boy answered "that it maybe for a ride on the water and ride back"

Dawn was smiling Angel said "what time will you be bringing her home"

Buffy hit him again "you can bring her home when she is ready… she knows what time is acceptable" she hugged her sister and let them out she turned to Angel "what the hell was that"

Angel said "I was checking him out"

Buffy said "yeah… like a mob guy would"

Angel said "come on"

Two months later

Dawn was having a slumber party and Buffy and her friends were having one for the adults Buffy and Angel wanted to check it out Angel was leaving for a poker game with his friends they got down stairs

Dawn and the other girls were sliding on mattress Buffy said "okay that brings back memories"

He said "what"

Buffy said "when me and Dawn were younger I was twelve and she was six and we would go to the carnival and ride a big slide like that it was fun I loved it we would ride or slid it for hours"

He said "why don't you do it" She watched the girls and he saw a light he nerve saw for a brief moment he saw the small innocent girl un inhibited by anything "go have fun your party won't miss you how about I join you for one"

She said "you"

He said "yeah… what's wrong with that"

She said "you're not that type of guy

He said "I'll try anything with you"

Buffy said to the group "hey… the queen is here" they looked up "and she declares you forgot to invite" Angel laughed

Dawn said "we didn't know you wanted"

Buffy said "I thought you" they turned the lights on and thee great grand mother had strobes put in for the party and a blink over the slide they crank up the music most of them were dancing waiting for their turn, Buffy went up and she slid down slide Dawn came down next and Angel joined Buffy the next time a few of the others went then their great grand mother came in and she decide to try it and she surfed down the slid Angel left late then it was time for Buffy of join the adult party before she over stayed her welcome

Cordelia was poring a round of drinks went she returned "where were you"

Buffy laughed "having fun down stairs grand mother gave them a slide down there the grand one we were sliding you missed grand mother surfing down the slid"

Faith said "what did you do to top her"

Buffy said "nothing"

They all said "yeah right"

Buffy said "okay id did a back flip while sliding down" they rolled there eyes

Cordelia declared sipping her wine "truth or dare" there on the floor pillows they could hear the throbbing beat down the hall from dawns arty

Buffy said "oh no"

Cordelia said "you have to"

Faith layed on her side sipping her whisk and red wine "we want the dirt"

Buffy rolled her eyes "I'll go first"

Cordelia said "truth or dare… what the craziest place you and Angel eve had sex"

Buffy said "Truth..." she smirked "kitchen table"

They all whooted and hollered "that was until it broke" she remembered shortly after the wedding what happen that night that never was and she liked it not that he didn't have to do it again for good measure they wen on from there.

Buffy said "Faith… same question"

Faith said "plane seat'

Cordelia said "but we already knew she was a freak"

Faith said "how about you miss Cordelia"

Cordelia said "I'll take the dare"

Willow said "unfair"

Cordelia said "I'm not a freak like you all"

Faith said "fine freakiest poison"

Cordelia said "I'm not answering that"

Buffy said "then you have one"

Cordelia mumble Faith said "sneak up so we all can hear you dear"

Cordelia said "69… if you don't know what is looking it up and he was in hand cuffs" they all hollered

Buffy sipped her drink "I haven't tried that one but I'm think I might have to now that you mentioned it" they giggled talking late into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

14 months later

Buffy was shocked two years had pasted it didn't seem like that long but it had been she had settled into her roll as queen and was running slayers united as well Angel was helping train the girls but with everything that he was handling she had no time for him and more and more recently they had become distant

She came in the room he was reading the paper she sat next to him and placed the lap top on her lap she ad same paper work she had to finish they were two feet from each other but they felt worlds apart the only sound was him flipping paged in the paper and her typing on the computer

_**Boy when I tried to show some affection to you  
You act like you got better things to do  
**_  
she could remember times like third before when he would slide over to her and start running his hand up and down her leg and she was wearing a skirt slipping his hand under neither it just get a rise out of her before something to kiss her neck then she started becoming more serious about her leader ship would not only for the country but for her slayer and making them both work in harmony and there marriage was falling apart she knew it was her fault it always was when it came to her slaying the relation ship was second… now it was third for the crown but now she just wanted some attention even the slights bit

_**You want some lovin', that's when it's cool  
But baby boy, I'm not a fool**_

_**Boy, oh!  
**_

She glanced over at him he got up and went to the desk it was there anniversary tomorrow and hi has something special planned for them everyone was in on it those were the things that kept them in the relationship the birthdays the anniversaries holidays for that one time in all he confusion they were back to normal again she was his and he was hers not to mention that the sex was white hot they never lost there sync in the bed room they just wised it would be a often a is use to be ever night. It had slimly went from that to once a week to once a moth to only on special occasion and that was no marriage but they wouldn't talk about it he only went on with it..

The next night they had gotten ready she said "I have the diplomatic ball tonight"

He said "I thought we were going out"

She said "the changed at the last minute I'm sorry" she moved her dark curls out of the way she had died her hair darker not to long ago it was the mood she was in

He said "were suppose to go"

She up a hand on her hip "what am I suppose to do I can't cancel"

He said "then don't... don't woory about it"

She said "fine" she hated having arguments with him little did she know this was all his plan "lets go"

_**Why is it that when we go out  
Out together as one big crew  
I try to chill with you, dance or whatever  
And your homeboys' more interested than you**_

_**He pays more attention to me that you lately  
I'm tempted to pay attention too **_

_**  
Baby  
**_The limo drove them to the dinner all she got there and was shocked to find all her friends standing out side she said "what's going on"

Angel said "I pulled some thing everyone knows it's the queens birthday so they let me have the run of the party" they went in and the hall was glorious and they were playing her favorite music she smiled they sat for dinner with her friends all of them

Buffy asked Cordelia "how's the wedding planning going"

Cordelia said "done the wedding is next week"

Buffy said "great" they ate she saw he Immortal she said "excuse me"

_**He's always laughing and flirting with me and  
You act like you don't even care  
As a matter a fact, you've been real distant lately  
Acting like I'm not even there**_

She went over to him "what are you doing here"

He said "came to wish the queen a happy birthday"

She said "thank you"

He said "and a happy anniversary"

She said "thank you… but why are you being so nice to me"

He took her hand and kissed it "you know… you always knew" he turned and walked away" Angel had watched the whole exchange she laughed a few times and he had kissed her hand he was jealous as hell he would never admit it though

Next week

Cordelia's wedding was glorious because Buffy paid for it and Cordelia wouldn't have had it any her way it was her dream wedding she and Groo were suppose to get marred a year ago but they hit a bad pach six moths before the wedding and they didn't patch it till recently and now they were preparing for wedded bliss. It went off with out a hitch

At the reception Buffy was siting at the table having a drink when Spike came over she said "what are you doing here"

He said "came to talk to you"

She said "thin we've talked enough for a whole life time don't you think"

He said "true but… why isn't your husband sitting with you"

She said "he's around"

He said "thought he would be siting right next to ou that what I would do"

She said "he'll be back"

He sa down "is something wrong you looked happier the las time I saw you… Angel not so much of the Angel you thought he was"

Buffy said "it's me I don't have the time for him"

He said "is that the lie he told you"

She shook her head "no it what I did, I pushed him away and wee going through a patch but we'll be fine we had a great anniversary it will be better"

Spike said "right" they talked

_**  
He says that you don't deserve a girl like me  
I'm starting to think that he's right**_

_**Baby**_

Angel came back room talking to Cordelia and the other guest and found Spike sitting in his seat laughing it up with Buffy he walked over to her and leaned over her "we need to talk… Now!"

She got up and walked with him she stopped mid way and said "No"

He turned to her "what"

She followed her arms "why now Angel"

_**If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see**_

He looked at her "because we need to talk"

She waved her finder "no with that attitude"

He said "what is wrong"

_**If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me  
**_

She said "I'm was about to ask you the same thing" people are looking at them

He said "what did I tell you about Spike"

_**Let this happen, and it proves  
That your love was never true**_

She glared at him "oh no… not this again he was my friend, we were talk… sure as hell of a lot more then I get from you"

He said "what are you trying to say"

She said "read it how ever the hell you want" she walked out getting back in there limo.

_**If you let him take me from you, ooh baby  
If you let him take me from you **_

If it's like a MAC you own

maximize the full potential

baby if you connect with me

I'm just like your high speed cable.

Over the next week she has meeting press and dealing with the slayers, there is a ran storm moving in she goes to the head office and talks to Giles she said "what going on"

He said "apocalypse"

She said "please Giles I don't need this right now"

He said "well not my doing"

She said "great get the girls together… I have to have a press conference"

Even if u gotta fly to where they drive on the passenger side

I'll be the like the Autobahn

when you get on you won't know how to let go.

Browsing won't do

the US Military had been causing them problems for some reason Buffy walked in and said "what the hell is going on"

her great grand mother said "you have a press conference scheduled you have to deal with this"

Buffy put on the mic "what the hell am I suppose to day about this maer when I don't even know what the hell is going on"

Her great grand mther said "everything is connected" tey were rusing her up the steps

Buffy said "and that is suppose to mean what"

she said "slayer Queen"

Buffy said "okay"

Angel said "she still sone't get it"

u got 2 click right here come find me

I'll assure you the places

you've never been I'll take you.

She goes to talk to Giles "what do you got for me"

He said "it's the end of the world"

There group said "AGAIN!"

Giles said "you all act like this sis a new thing"

Buffy flopped we thought it would be over after Sunnydale"

Giles said "as along as the world exists there will be apocalypses… now they would stop coming if you let the world end but I don't think w e want that"

Buffy said "what we looking at"

He said "the dark shadows will come… a new will come a tragity will arise, a gathering not what it seems a death of someone close sister'

Buffy gasped "oh my god"

He said "a unuion divided, and brought back together as on, a betrayal a fight to the end"

Buffy said "I love these cryptic prophecies… I missed"

Xander said "made us feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

Buffy said "we better ge to work then"

Buffy was to have a meeting with the slayers "listen up slayer give me your ears… we are headed into a apocalypse some of our friends may become enemy's we might loose a few of you… look to your left and too your right because the person next to you might not be here when all is said and done… can you take it" they said "YES"

Buffy said "good"

Angel said "were going to being to train you for the battle"

Buffy said "we need you read"

Angel said "it's going to be hard but we don't know what's coming until we do were going to need to train hard for it"

Buffy's said "are you ready"

They said "yeah"

Buffy said "then let's get to it"

Over the next month

They had been making preparation for the major battle and were gather in the castle for a meeting Buffy was dividing hem into groups to go into the fight when the power went out Buffy cursed

she looked at the group and said "we were suppose to go out and train look like the training is coming to us" Buffy saw them come in trough the window they moved fast Buffy had her knife she turned stabbed n as it got close she watched the shadows

she turned and stabbed another missing the one behind her and Angel got that one they stood back to back they fought a bunch of combos Buffy ducked and she turned stabbing the ninja behind her they fought for about and hour and it was all over the place but they manage to kill them all and lucky there bodies disappeared after but the castle was a mess

Her grand mother came in and said "god this sis a mess"

Buffy said "shadow ninja's from the prophecy"

She said "that just great" she waved her hand and the damage fixed it self

Buffy said "how did you do that"

She said "magic dear"

Buffy gave her a look "slayers aren't all that inclined to do magic"

She said coming to her "but we come from it its learning how to tap into the magic that created the slayer"

Buffy said "you did that"

She said "you have too"

Buffy said "when"

She said "willow told me of the spell you did to stop the solders before… you might as well get prepared you might have to do it again"

Buffy said "what about it that was willows magic"

She said "she was taping you… that power you already had in you she just harnessed it and used it you can but need to practice it"

Buffy said "show me"

They had a meeting that night Buffy said "well the ninjas are obliterated"

Xander said "on down a huge apocalypse to go"

Buffy said "we at like we haven't done this before we've done this at least 10 times this sis nothing"

Willow said "not while trying to hide from the press as well"

Buffy said "give you that that is rather hard" she looked her grand mother "how did you do it"

She said "I did… but I had a fail safe just incase"

Buffy said "and that is"

She said "thee are secret pages all over that house if you haven't noticed there are ones to the outside of the house as well"

Buffy said "no I didn't… why didn't you tell me about those a while back"

She said "those are the ones you need to take… you only need them for this stuff"

Buffy said "we need a plan we don't even know what were planning for I hate that damn prophecies are so damn vague"

Giles said "all we can do is prepare the slayers"

The next morning

They me in the lounge she looked worn last night she and Angel got into an argument and she was not in the kindest mood "what is going on"

Giles stood in the middle of the floor "I have been doing research and the demon that are coming and there are more Turok-han"

Buffy said "I thought we killed them all"

He said "there were others on other spots in the world other hell mouths being that there are five of them"

Buffy leaned forward "be honest with me could this be another first evil type battle"

He took his glasses off "it could very well be"

She said "will that a start the girls are going trough the intense training and were bringing back the older ones were going to need all the help we can get"

Angel said from his spot leaning against the wall "any help you need I have connection… still a few demons that ow me favors"

Buffy said "same as before we fight this what ever coming we find it firs and kill it"

_**If you let him take me from you, ooh baby  
If you let him take me from you  
**_

Xander said "that the Buffy we all know and love"

Angel said "I'm going to go get everyone together"

Buffy said "who"

_**If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see **_

_**You never wanted me  
**_

He said "some of my old friends"

Buffy said "how long is that going to take"

_**Let this happen, and it proves  
That your love was never true  
**_

He said "not long I have to go locate them pay them a visit"

Buffy said "when"

He said "tonight the sooner the better"

She looked away "fine… do what you feel you need to do"

_**If you let him take me from you  
**_

He said nothing and walked out of the room she was n a bad moon no sense in starting a fight she looked away from the other tears burned the back of her eyes and throat she would not let them see her cry

A week passed

They had located the demons and Angel was on his way back she hadn't been sleeping she barely ate willow came to talk to her "Buffy you need to eat and rest were going into a fight"

Buffy said "I'll be alright will"

Giles met her in the hall "the girls went ahead"

Buffy said "let go ignoring willow's please she couldn't rest until this was settled She headed out. She reached ware house area she turned to the group "this is wee we fight you know your jobs you know what you have to do"

Vi said "I'll take my group too the east"

Rona said "I'm taking the west side"

Willow said "going to the roof to cover"

Buffy said "I'm going in straight" there had been no signs of Angel Buffy was getting worried but she couldn't let here worry for him stop her "lets go"

The other fought he on coming vampires there was a group of Ubber vampires around the outer edge and then other demons all around them Willow was on the top of the bulled giving orders while setting up a spell to take them down she was moving and shifting them removing them and bring them back as they got through he ones they had been fighting

Buffy went in with her all turning and twisting to fight the one she was running ito she was using the scythe and taking them down one by one but she was getting tied and the first a only started she found herself surrounded by a group

One of the demons knocked her to the ground and she got up looking at it and went to hit it, when one hit her and another grabbing her around the throat and she spit the blood in her mouth in it's face hitting it and running away she limped fast as she ran over to the other in the group that were fighting there own demons she was curing Angel for leaving her hanging looking behind her one came up over her blind siding her and knocked her to the ground.

they fought and she couldn't get any help because everyone was protecting each other back they were using her as his rag doll kicking punching and knocking her to the ground she dodged one move and knocked some crates over on to them down and she got up to go away when got up and came strait and another set came for her

She said "could some body help me over here… HELLO!!"

she tried to run but her leg hurt to much one caught her slamming her against the wall she came back trying to kick him and another ran the wall kicking her in the mouth knocking her down and a third kicking her.

Another month has past Spike had returned and that made the bad tension even worse Angels jealousy was making everything really bad she was in the lounge avoiding him went spike came

He said "hello love"

She smiled "hi spike"

He said "I was wondering if you want to go out"

She said "tonight would be fun"

He said "good… your husbands not going to kill you"

She said "oh no… what he doesn't know won't hurt him"

He gave her a look "damn it's that bad"

She said "It's not bad… were just giving each other space he can make his own decision"

He said "fine"

She said "I'll meet you… bar and pool ally club you should remember he club you and Angel spied on me at all those years ago"

He was shocked "you knew about that"

She gave him a look "I slept with you both your vampire I can sense you" she talked him out

Buffy met him after sneaking out through the tunnels took one of the cars and drove to one of the other bars going in the back he was waiting n the hall she said "hey"

He said "don't you feel wrong sneaking around like this"

She said "I would but I'm tired of being cooped up only dealing with the apocalypse, home tension I need a break"

He said "let's get out here"

She followed him out "a new motor cycle"

He said "yup"

She said "cool" she got on back wrapped her arms around his back and barred her face in his coat no one would know"

Buffy walked in the bar with Spike, "motor cycle was loud"

He said "okay… let find a seat" they found a lounge area

_Yo yo yo Ciara's here_

_Yo yo yo Ciara's here_

_Oh oh_

_Yo yo yo ciaras here_

_Yo yo yo ciaras here_

_Oh oh_

_This dance ain't for everybody_

_only the sexy people_

_so all you fly ladies get out there and dance_

_dance I said_

_Stop talking lets get to it_

_Quiet playing lets get to it_

_Put your money where your mouth is_

_Back it up and prove it_

they had been drinking for a while and Buffy was about to drink her next shot, She said "this is going to be good" she drunk down the shot, saying "Wa, la, la" getting over the taste

She said "my life sucks…drinking stupid"

He said "I didn't think you were one… or a casual whisky drinker" he said over the music

She said "my marriage is falling apart; Angel's not paying me enough attention we fight all the time"

Spike said "prince sill not as charming as you thought huh" she threw back another drink

"His supper jealous over some crap" she got up taking her next drink

"What gets me is that he jealous of you like I'm with you like that… I don't want you I just want attention… what the hell am eye chop liver" she knocked it back.

"This crap is screwing up our marriage… that all it is crap… a load of crap"

Spike said "Angel, need to pay you more attention I know I would if I were him"

Buffy nodded "and on that not that was our last drink" he laughed. And they smiled talking.

_You like to see me shake it_

_you wanna see me naked_

_but you ain't seeing anything_

_just watch I'll make it…_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do it real good_

_Do it real good_

_Do do it real good_

_Da do it, da do it_

_Do it to me real good_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Do it real good_

_Do do it real good_

_Da do it, da do it_

_Do it to me real good_

he shushed her, she had just drank the equivalent of a flask of whisky he said "shale we pay a round of pool" he went to pore her the glass she took the bottle taking out the poring spout and taking a big swig from the bottle,

He said "let's play" they walked in back and found a bunch of demons playing pool

Buffy said "wow this happens everywhere I guess… huh"

He said "they talk when they play pool… might hear something Important"

She went over and to the corner table with her bottle of whisky; they started the game she said "you don't play for kittens do you"

Spike smirked "not in this game it's the real deal"

Hey

_I just need one more minute_

_You'll love me when I'm finished_

_You playing shy but you can't lie_

_Don't be shy_

_Dance off we get it poppin_

_I'll show you how we rock it_

_Ain't no stopping_

_Boy just watch and I'll mak it…_

_do it to me real good_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do it real good_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do what it do_

_I'll make it do it real good_

_Do it real good_

_Do do it real good_

_Da do it, da do it_

_Do it to me real good_

_Oooohhh Ohhhh oh oh_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Oooohhh Ohhhh oh oh_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Oooohhh Ohhhh oh oh_

_Ooo baby baby_

_Ooo baby baby_

Spike said "come on… this is crazy" they looked at him "come on… one more had, double or nothing"

Buffy laughed drunkenly "I'll do it" she minced over from the seat she took earlier "it could be fun"

he looked at her she said "I can I beat you" they played the night away.

**_You ain't got a girl_**

**_cuz she would be so jealous_**

**_if she knew you were here_**

**_instead of with the fella's_**

**_boy you know you wrong_**

**_you should be at home_**

**_cause you can't leave me alone_**

**_you know that I'm the baby_**

**_Talk speak your mind_**

**_Ends until the end of time_**

**_Hey hey_**

**_I can love ou better_**

**_It don't get no better_**

**_It's your private show_**

**_Watch sit back_**

**_while I make it_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do it real good_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do it real good_**

**_Do it real good_**

**_Do do it real good_**

**_Da do it, da do it_**

**_Do it to me real good_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do it real good_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do it real good_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do what it do_**

**_I'll make it do it real good_**

Buffy woke up with an intense migraine ands felt like her stomach was going to flip over she found her self in the bed naked she must have got drunk got home and got frisky and Angel actually went for it she opened one eye "he never has sex with me when I'm drunk"

She sat up to fast and sobered up right quick when he found herself in a hotel bed with Spike naked she didn't feel like she had some anything but she really didn't remember either way

She curse hopping up trying to locate he clothing her heart was pounding Spike turned over seeing her he said "where you going"

She said "home to my husband"

He said "you were not saying that…"

She said "fish that sentence I'll stake you I swear…" she gathered her clothing and said "this didn't happen"

He said "oh it did… I was there"

She said "I'm married to Angel… I got drunk, I'm the queen damn it… this gets out it could destroy my life my marriage I could end up with nothing"

He said "does it all matter to you that much"

She said "Angel matters to me more then anything… I love him, he is who he is I accept that"

He said "not last night"

She said "it's over… it never started again" she headed for the bathroom to hurl and then get dressed.

Spike said "your forgetting something" he raised her underwear up she went over to him and snatched it he grabbed her "he's not strong enough for you"

She said "that my choice" she snatched it away from him and ran into the bathroom as she felt the bail raise in her throat

It was hell trying to get home and not be seen she used the passages and came in though the hall she went upstairs party of her didn't want him to see her like his she was a mess she was think she should go change but then she worried maybe someone had seen her and he might already know she was just going to be honest and what ever happens happen

She went into the suite he was sitting in the living room area reading the paper she cold see the front of it and lucky for her she wasn't on it she could breathe easy on that he didn't already know she walked in playing with the edge of the zipper of he hood she came and sat next to him

She said "hi"

He didn't look up "where did you go last night"

She sat back playing with her hands taking a breathe "I went out last night… to meet Spike…" you could cut the tension with a knife the more she talked the worse it got and he heart was pounding in her ears she was hopping her stomach didn't flip "we went to a club played pool I drank… I got drunk… truth I don't know what happened I don't remember… all I do know is I woke up nude in bed with him and no recollection of how I got there…"

_**If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
(Ooh!) You never wanted me  
**_

He didn't say a word he just got up slowly and walked to the stairs she followed after him "Angel…. Say something"

He kept on walking until he got to there bedroom she kept trying to talk with him get him to respond but nothing as he packed his things he act like she wasn't there she was panicking she had never seen him his mad but she guessed she should be happy he wasn't yelling… him angry and yelling are bad but this was scary too her went into the bathroom he changed cloths she sat on the bed she looked down and saw her wedding ring such intricate design he made special for her and her nearly broke down into tears

He came out in his tan corduroy jacket whit shirt blue jeans grabbed his things took them out the main entrance she followed as he went into the office she stopped at the door and said "Angel please say something"

_**Let this happen, and it proves  
(no no no!)  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you, ooh baby  
**_

He stopped leaned his fist on he desk "why Buffy… why should I say anything to you hum. You know what you did you know what you did was wrong you knew it when you did it but you still did it me yelling at you would be a waste of time and a waste of breathe"

_**(how can you let him take your woman)  
If you let him take me from you  
(are you gonna let him take me from you)**_

She looked at him tears in her eyes "we don't know…"

He said "no it doesn't matter… you lied, you went behind my back… you betrayed me" he got loud in the end she jumped he closed has eyes calmed down and looked at her saying "I told you before we got married if something happened I didn't know if we were going to be able to come out of it"

She said "you know now"

He said "no… I'm not saying we are or we aren't

She said "Damn it! Angel… your blaming me for this you stopped talking to me you stopped wanting to be with me… I need some attention"

He said "no… you're not blaming me for this, this is all you" he stopped holding up his hand "I'm not going into this now were both very heated right now and if we o into it we'll say something we can't take back… I'm going to go for a while"

_**If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
I guess I finally see**_

_**If you let him take me from you  
(no no)You never wanted me  
**_

She said "where"

He said "I don't know right now but if I did I wouldn't say because I wouldn't what you calling me every five minutes begging me to come home"

She said "fine sense we don't know… if your going o leave don't leave out the main entrance, leave out the passages… they won' know you've left and when and f this comes out it will seen as if your still here… your still helping with the battle"

He said "yes"

She said "good… go take what ever time you need" he nodded walking out getting his bags and he left, She runs upstairs in tears

_**Let this happen, and it proves  
(just let me go)  
That your love was never true  
(let me go)**_

_**If you let him take me from you, ooh baby  
(just let me know)  
If you let him take me from you**_

_**  
**_

The Immortal sat in his office and spike strolled in "is it done"

Spike flopped "yeah"

He said "and the pictures" Spike took them out of his coat they had someone follow him there were ton of pictures following her home the next morning and Angel leaving with his bags he smiled "this sis gold… Italy will soon be all mine"

Spike said "but my name will be dragged threw the mud"

He said "but everyone will see you have been with her and that all you really wanted"

Spike said "but I didn't want to hurt the girl"

He said "well what do you thinks going to happen when she finds out that nothing happened after all this"

Spike said "nothing if I tell her before this goes to hell"

He said "too bad already called the news papers… these pictures will be on he news before supper"

That afternoon

she got herself together enough to face her great Grand mother she came into Buffy's room "where is your husband"

Buffy said "he left"

She sat down next to her "when will he be back"

Buffy said "I don't know… something happened" she explained everything to her great grand month he ended up laying in her lap "and now I don't know what to do… I don't know what I've done"

She said "you keep going… we'll cover it"

Buffy said "I can do that"

She said "don't worry I'll handle it"

Queens Kristine went to the immortals she knocked they le her in and escorted he to his office he was at his desk working on papers she said "Vincent… wish it was peasant to see you but it's not"

He said "my queen… how my I be of service"

She sat in the chair said "you know your smart Vincent but that was rather dumb on your part to mess with my great grand daughter again"

He said "I have no seen her sense her anniversary… how is she doing"

She said "but I'm assuming you've seen William… Spike"

He said "don't know what you're talking about"

She said "deny it all that you want but I know you had that poor Spike gentlemen set her up… what for the scandal so she would mess up and you could slid in and take her place… dear it's not going to happen… I could say it but then you might try it and I might have to kill you… I'm watching you, you try anything in parliament don't think I won't kill you"

He said "your old age is playing tricks on you… go home old woman"

She said "I'm a queen of sound mind and body… and if you do kill me know all my power will go to her think about what she could do with it if she got her hands on you"

The next morning

It was all over the place willow and the girls came over Buffy really was a mess "oh my god, how did they get… oh god"

She flopped down Willow said "Breath"

Cordelia and Faith were on the same side Cordy glared "how could you"

She said "we went out for drinks and for fun I got drunk"

Faith said "he took advantage of that"

Cordelia said "in a way that rape"

Buffy said "what If we used it as that"

Queen Kristine said "we can't these pictures in the tabloids are telling a different story"

Buffy said "my drink was spiked"

Queen Kristine said "are you willing to take it to court… for a lie, and f they found out it was a lie they would have a field day"

Buffy pulled the pillow into her lap "what the hell am I going to say" Kristine was about to open her mouth Buffy stopped he "press conference to fix this… what the hell do I say"

Kristine said "the truth"

Cordelia said "when does that ever work"

Buffy said "saying nothing isn't going to make it any better, if I tell the truth then a leas they can't make it up"

Cordelia said "please you talking to the queen spot light here hello they'll twisted that truth every way but lose and make it into something bigger then what it is already"

Buffy said "what do I do"

I'm a world wide woman WWW

you can log on anywhere

your girl can take you there.

World Wide Woman WWW

you know I'm the type of girl.

Venice: Italy

Buffy went to handle the press they took her to the room to answer the questions on the scandal one said "so what is your view on what has happen"

Buffy said "it was a big misunderstanding"

One said "but you were seen cheating on your husband with another man"

Buffy said "in no way is that true I went out with a friend for drinks… this friend betrayed me in my drunken state"

Another said "It is know that when you drink you do get well inebriated and you don't remember"

Buffy said "that is true it… but I thought that night I was with someone I could trust and would have taken care that I got home and not taken advantage of me in the state that I was in"

I'm a world wide woman WWW

You can log on anywhere

your girl can take you there.

World Wide Woman WWW

you know I'm the type of girl.

Rome: Italy

Another asked "but it's on record you having been seen with this man before you got married"

Buffy said "we were friends" she sipped her water

Another asked "but isn't it true 5 years ago you two had a sexual relationship… during a period"

Buffy said "I refuse to answer that question"

Another said "so it is true"

Buffy said "I didn't say that"

Same one asked "you didn't deny it"

Buffy said "no we didn't… he helped me through a trying time after my mother passed and we became friends"

After the press tour Buffy had to go back to the business at hand with her slayers she went to the main entrance of the building and they took her up she went to meet Giles he was in he office with the new Japanese slay Melee

She asked her name in Japanese she explain Giles confirmed Buffy said "what I knew how to ask I just had no clue what she answered"

Melee said "me…I do seek… little… English"

Buffy said "oh good welt teach you and we do have other Japanese slayers that can translate"

Giles said "your gong to have to show her around"

Buffy said "I'll have Rona and Kennedy do it… hello remember my love gate scandal I got going for me"

Giles said "there's a bal coming up"

Buffy said "yes"

Giles said "there might be a demon raid"

Buffy said "great should I cancel"

He said "you just have to fight them"

Buffy said "oh how I love doing that… I know what I have to do it high school home coming again well we can set up this time"

She went to Cordelia's said "I need Angel here at this party"

Cordelia said "why"

Buffy said "the word on the street in the demon community is that going to be demon raid on of my parties"

Cordelia said "I'll contact him"

Buffy said "thank you"

Buffy was wandering the castle passage she did t a lot when she wanted to be b herself and didn't want anyone to find her she went to the room next to the parliament and she looked in when she heard they were talking with out her she listened

Willow said "why are we here without the queen"

Xander said "this sis wrong"

Kristine said "what are we here for"

Vincent looked around on of the other member said "well it seems that sense the queen has an unstable marriage"

Buffy almost yelled Willow did it for her "WHAT!!"

The former queen said "SHUT UP!!"

Buffy cheered for them silently another said "she has disgraced the crown she has gotten caught three times and once was before she got the crown"

The former queen Kristine said "no she is fine we do nothing at least until we find out weather there divorcing"

Buffy hopped that didn't happen knowing them it wouldn't they just needed time she looked at her watch Dawn had a date that night she wanted to help her out.

It was the middle of the night Dawn was know to party late she had gotten her fair share of media attention for being a partier but something didn't feel right she was getting dressed she had been sleep when she got a knowck on the door

She opened it "Angel"

He said "I came because of what going on… you going somewhere"

She said "something's wrong with Dawn I know it"

She walked passed him and he followed her assistant came out and she said "turn on the TV"

Buffy said "what is it"

She grabbed the remote turning it on to the news they were reporting a car accident Angel looked at the crushed car "that looks like"

Buffy said "Dawns car… oh my god… Turn it up"

The reporter said "Princes Dawn car was crushed in a car crash the press was following her dealing with the probably de-crowning of her sister…" Buffy said "turn it off" she was already walking away "SOMEONE FIND ME THE HOSPITAL… NOW!!!"

Buffy got to the hospital Angel drove her and the second she got there cameras were all over her she went past them and the guards held them back Angel pushed the ones that were closet way

Buffy got to the doctor and said "were is my sister"

He said "oh my queen"

Buffy said "don't give me the royal treatment now what the hell is going with my sister"

He said "she's in critical condition… they had to pull the car apart she had a lot o injures bruises her liver was fine we had to remove her spleen she has a strong heart and it all up to here it going to take time for her to heal but she'll get better but it's up to her.

Buffy said "can we see her"

He said "not for a while she's in surgery and we don't know how long it's going to take"

Buffy nodded "let me know as soon as you know"

He nodded going back she turned and a nurse lef her somewhere so that she could be alone Angel followed and she went to the special waiting room and sat down Angel stayed near the door her friends came there were hugged Angel hadn't touched her he just stayed near


	8. Chapter 8

**Mature Audiences Only** : the sex scene you've been waiting for

She stayed at the hospital for the next two days she was curled up in a chair Angel brought her some water and A change of clothes he said handing it too her she took it "you need to get out of this room"

Buffy said "why"

He said "you can't stay in this room forever"

Buffy said "I can try"

Angel said "you are still the queen"

She sat up turning away from him folding her arms "don't give me that crap… I don't need to here it, it's a bunch of crap… and if I hear one thing about the press or anything, I swear I will curse you"

He said "you wanna curse me fine go ahead but the truth it is neither one of our faults we have to handle it we keep going"

She said "how"

He said "because it's what we have to do" She nodded

She had the press conference the next morning she went she said what she had to stay the ball was that night, Buffy went back to the castle and got ready for the Ball she was dressed she was putting her earrings on Willow and the others were down stairs Willow gave her, her coat and said "everyone know there positions"

Willow said "we all know I know to freeze the room when things start"

Buffy said "those that don't we fight"

Cordelia said "I work with Willow"

Buffy nodded heading to the door "… guys stay on the outside"

When they got there she was shot when she saw the guys get out the car and found Angel was with Riley and Pike when she got there she saw Pike

Buffy said "Pike what are you doing here"

Pike said "got a tip from your husband you might need dome help"

Buffy turned and said "Riley"

Angel said "US Military problem"

Riley said "I got news"

She said "tell me later… Split off Angel come with me"

He said "are you sure about that"

She said "they already know you went to the hospital with me come on" they went in together and cameras got picture of them it would be in the paper in the morning they were back together stall she didn't care

Buffy said "walk around stay near keep and over view"

Angel said "Riley has us all wired we'll know as soon as something happens"

Buffy said "good… I have to go do meet and greet"

He said "go do what you do"

She said "I'm glad you're here"

He smiled "I am too"

She smiled as well "go on"

2 hours later

Buffy was bored to tears she found herself wishing someone would attack to liven up the party she had talked they had had the dinner and Buffy found Angel in the hall she said "this is getting boring"

He pulled out the monitor "think it's about to get interesting"

She said "why"

He said "half of the party is full of Zombies"

She said "WHAT" she covered her mouth "all the extra security of the supernatural kind was suppose to prevent that"

He said "they came with people and you know how many cameras are around here and the passages"

She said "we need to start the fight"

he said "I would agreed" he whispered into his wrist mike "lets go"

She and Angel went inside and stayed near and then they froze the room Buffy said "then lets party"

Angel said standing next to her you been hanging around Faith way, way, way to mush"

She smirked leaning down ripping her skirt up to the thigh "you haven't seen anything yet"

As the fight started everything seemed to go into slow motion

# later that night #

_After the party ended and everyone was at the hall cleaning she took Angel back to the castle and into there bedroom and he shut the door and then pulled her to him they kissed craving each others touch caress she wasn't for the soft and gentle _

**Now you can bounce with me, wit me, wit me  
Can you, can you, lean wit it, rock wit it**

_  
She said "I need you Angel… I need you tonight more hen anything, stay with me Angel… just for tonight, let not worry about tomorrow… I want you… make love to me"_

_**Can you, can you, can you, do it, do it, do it wit me  
Can you, can you, can you bounce wit me, wit me, wit me  
Come on**_

_He smirked "oh I'm going to" she wanted him now before they knew it their clothes were gone he sat on the end of the bed and he sat her on the end of the bed between her legs wrapping his arm around her waist_

_She said "Angel" he pulled her heai down with one hand_

_**It's ain't that often but I do get lonely  
And I need someone who can pull through**_

_and said in her ear "if were going to do this were going to do this right" he placed his hand in the juncture between her legs and started to stoke her she loved the feeling continuing to move his fingers inside of her and she smirked as she her ass rubbed against his stiffening member. "Um ..." Her constant motions were making Angel's eyes roll back in his head. she continued moved against him feeling him get harder still as she went _

_**Not anybody when I need a solid  
My first and only call is to you  
Time after time babe and throughout my life  
**_

_he said "your as tease"_

_**It's better cause ya never have  
Let me down  
I need you all night baby  
You know I'll make it alright so**_

_she said in a breathy voice "you.. can… handle… it" he smirked knowing how close she was he stop_

# back to present #

The Zombies started to come out of everywhere the slayers who had been there got ready to fight Buffy did backwards flip kick Angel knocked one of there feet out from under it

Buffy said "come on… I'm getting bored here, what's up" Pike came up and kicked one in the face "come on boy come and get it" One tried to ran for her, Faith kicked a table at him a bunch fell over it and flat on faces some falling apart.

Angel was down but He got back up spinning on them they were on all sides. one came at Buffy and she jumped over his head running. Another hit at Faith who ducked and rolled out of the way. "starting to think your idea was good B" ripping her own dress

# later that night

_in one quick move and he laid her down on the bed and now Buffy was in heaven. She felt Angel's arms tighten around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. _

_**Come do your job tonight  
You got me hot tonight  
**_

_"Mmm..." _

_He kissed her ear. "do you want this."_

_**Watch wat'cha doing we ain't moving till  
You get it right**_

_She snuggled into him more. "more then anything." _

_**Come on and handle this  
Skip all that hit or miss  
If you gone do it take ya time  
So you can do it 2 me right**_

_His hands wandered down her stomach to the juncture between her legs once more and began rubbing. Buffy was moving against her husband's hands while His hands moved faster, harder. Rubbing and pinching her clit._

_"Oh God! ... Angel!" She screamed as she came hard. _

_**I need it in slow motion now  
I need you to do it 2 me, do it 2 me  
Just a little bit faster now**_

_When Buffy came down from her high, she kissed him. _

# back to present #

Angel grabbed another punching it into the ground and by the time he was up he saw Buffy running for another in the opposite direction and she ran standing on the table and kicking three to the ground. A slayer sat in the top balcony of the party watching.

Angel grabbed up another by the back of the head and took of it's head Buffy punched another right through the head. "gros"

Another went to punch at her and she did aback wards flip out of it's way. Pike kicked his feet out from under him chopping him up.

# later that night

_Then she pushed him onto his back. She trailed kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach and then licked his painfully erect cock. Angel watched as she grabbed it in one hand and took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, tasting the pre-cum that oozed out of the tiny opening. "Mmm..." She squeezed his dick harder and began to suck him. _

_**Oohh do it 2 me, do it 2 me  
There are no boundaries  
To what we'll do**_

_"__Oh yeah, Baby! ... Oh, that feels so good!" _

_She hummed with him in her mouth. This sent shockwaves throughout Angel's body. _

_"I'm almost there Buffy! Suck me! ... Suck me harder!"_

_**Now that I've laid the foundation  
You don't need my direction  
Just give me that affection  
You know how to serve it  
**__  
She had always been one to please her love, she sucked harder, scraping her teeth gently against his sensitive skin. Humming as her head bobbed up and down. As she gently squeezed his balls, his hot liquid spewed out of him and into her waiting mouth. Once he was spent, she licked him clean and savored his taste in her mouth. She climbed up his body and settled next to him. "It's been so long since I've done that. I forgot how yummy you are." _

_He kissed her forehead. "Well, you definitely haven't lost your touch." _

_Buffy smiled. He was the first she'd ever done that too and the fact that he praised her for something that she still wasn't that experienced in made her want him more. _

# back to present #

Riley was Pining another punching her in the face. One got bold kicked Angel over his head. it got up Faith kicked that one in the face and ducked under him and let hit his buddy she said "Thanks"

when another tried to hit her she ducked under it and broke it's leg she saw Buffy who turned running up the wall around the arch and kicking a group with all her might.

they kept spinning and ducking out of the way of the blows and making killing blows on the rest. One was trying blocking Buffy in the corner she turned and kicked them out o the way

# later that night

_Angel crawled down the bed keeping his eyes on her tenderly lifted her legs and placed them so that her calves rested on his back, she smiled in anticipation._

_She smiled "your not spent yet"_

_He said "not even close" _

_He didn't make her wait long, licking her slit slowly before delving his tongue in between her lips. Carefully avoiding her tender nubbin, he explored every crevice of her, enjoying the sweet taste of her as though it were the first time. He was making love to his wife for what felt like the first time and he damn well wanted it to be special._

_**Turn up the music to drown out the screams  
If you still hear me  
Baby work it out**_

_Buffy clutched the bedding in her hands as her body was over come with pleasure. With every lick she moaned and arched her back off of the bed. She began to beg him quietly to touch her where she needed, telling him that she only needed a little bit and she'd be there. Angel gave in, suckling her clit into his mouth, carefully running his teeth over it before applying pressure to it with his tongue. _

_**Don't let it go  
Don't let it go  
Don't let it go**_

_She__hadn't lied; she came immediately, screaming his name as she arched her hips to avoid losing contact with his mouth._

_**You're the bomb I'm bout to  
Let it go  
I need you all night baby  
You know I'll make it alright so  
Come do your job tonight  
You got me hot tonight  
Watch wat'cha doing we ain't moving till  
You get it right  
**__  
Angel diligently continued to lick her, drinking up every bit of her juices. When she collapsed on the bed, panting as she came down from her high, he pulled her legs off of him and moved up her body, hovering over her as he relished the beauty of her in the afterglow of climax._

_She smirked moving quick to switch position She quickly sat on his lower abs and began rub her wetness against him._

_**Come on and handle this  
Skip all that hit or miss  
If you gone do it take ya time  
So you can do it 2 me right**_

_A__ngel was hard again in no time. Buffy smiled down at him, lifted her body off of his and impaled herself on his thickness._

_**Now won't you move in a circle now  
Come on, do it 2 me, do it 2me  
A little back n' forth action now  
Ooh do it 2 me, do it 2 me**_

_They both gasped. They fit so perfectly together._

_Buffy began riding him. Up and down, back and forth. She was going wild. Angel was thrusting upwards in an attempt to keep up with her. He finally gave up and flipped them over and began ramming into her. Her legs went higher and higher up his back, trying to get him deeper inside of her if at all possible _

_"Harder!" She demanded. But he stopped she turned to glare at him out of breathe _

# back to present #

Faith yelled "ANGEL!! Help Buffy… everyone come on"

Angel ran up on the group one spun and Angel punched him in the face he fell to his knees. Angel took care of the others around Buffy.

Buffy and Angel started fighting together again they were sync one got up got up going to punch Buffy but she moved in the last second and he punched his hand into the statue ehind her his hand and arm broke "Ooo that got to hurt" punching it in the face

# later that night

_**Come do your job tonight  
**__**You got me hot tonight  
Watch wat'cha doing we ain't moving till  
You get it right  
**_

"_That wasn't all of me," he said with a smirk remove hardness from her he shifted herposition so she was on her knees an he was behind her She felt his hardness before she felt the rest of him. Bending over slightly, all she wanted was to have him back inside her again, her body craved him. As she felt him sliding in, she moved back, taking him in once more, no more teasing. She was too close and she didn't think she could take one more second._

_**Come on and handle this  
Skip all that hit or miss  
If you gone do it take ya time  
So you can do it 2 me right  
**_

**Go a little bit deeper  
Ooh, do it 2 me, do it 2 me  
Give it everything you got now  
Come on, do it 2 me, do it 2 me**

_His hands came from behind her; one hand began rubbing an already erect nipple. The connection sent a sudden jolt through her already over-sensitive body. Before she could recover from that, his other hand found its way between her legs, his fingers squeezing, teasing and rubbing the most sensitive part of her. All his motions were perfectly timed and she wasn't sure how much more she could take._

_**With you it's whatever your pleasure is  
To give me pleasure that's why I call on you  
**_

_As he slid in and out, the tempo began to change. Whenever he gently squeezed her nipple, she would grind against him harder; whenever he touched her warmth, she would shudder and then move even more quickly. She sensed the urgency in them both._

**Come do your job tonight  
You got me hot tonight  
Watch wat'cha doing we ain't moving till  
You get it right**

_He had been right. She could feel all of him and in this position, his erect penis rubbed against that one spot deep inside of her, all it would take would be for him to hit it one more time--and when he did…_

**Come on and handle this  
Skip all that hit or miss  
If you gone do it take ya time  
So you can do it 2 me right**

"_Angel!" She felt herself tighten around him, her spasms grabbing onto every inch of him. _

_That was all it took for him. "Buffy. Good! So good." He pulled her even closer, thrusting even harder. _

_**I need a little bit more  
Come on, do it 2 me  
Ooh, take it like it's yours  
Do it 2 me, do it 2 me**_

_She shuddered; all of her senses were alive. She could feel everything; the feeling of the cool, crisp sheets as she fell onto her stomach,_

_**Come do your job tonight  
You got me hot tonight  
Watch wat'cha doing we ain't moving till  
You get it right  
Come on and handle this  
Skip all that hit or miss  
If you gone do it take ya time  
So you can do it 2 me right**_

_He did as he was told. In a blinding light, they exploded, screaming each other's name. Angel collapsed on top of her._

_**With you it's whatever your pleasure is  
To give me pleasure that's why I call on you**_

# back to present #

One punched at Pike and another ran at Faith who ran up the statue near her sing and jumped over his head.

Angel saw Buffy run down the isle of tables Angel kicked the two nearest him in the chin. Buffy said "you asked for it"

The last of them the went to punch them under the chin they ducked rolling under the punch and Buffy Angel and Faith jumped in taking the last of them out.

In the end Buffy turned to the final few and said "do you really want to start with me" they ran she took the scythe spinning it in the air and took off the last thee head "no one can tell me I don't still got it" she turned to Angel he smiled at her with those lust filled eyes, not noticing the slayer on the balcony smile it wasn't over

When he went to move off of her, she stopped him. "Don't! I like your weight on me…" she turned to face him ran her fingers up and down his arm "I've missed it"

He kissed her. "We have to talk." He kissed her again.

Buffy smiled contentedly. "Not now."

He kissed her yet again. "We need to figure out what were going to do"

She grabbed his face "not now…Because if we do that, we'll ruin the moment… and I don't want to I want to bash in the land of not coping"

He laughed. "You're right." He rolled off of her. "So, it's back to your plan." She curled up in his arms and for a brief moment in time they were back to normal for one night anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning she was sitting at the edge of the bed wrapped in the sheet head on her knees long dark curly hair down her back he looked at her she said "get dressed and get out of here"

He said "not even a good morning"

She said "we can't do this Angel, I don't want it to be like this Angel… I can't have this with you"

He sat up "what are you talking about"

She said still not looking at him "we can't do this… I can't pretend this is all better after one night of passionate love making we both needed" she looked at him "I want to e with you but there is to much going on at the moment for me to make any decision… we have a problem you left for a reason and that hasn't changed… I'm not ready to talk about it neither are you and w can't let this be until we have… and were not going to become a bunch of one night stand till then… you and I should not be tainted like that… so I'm asking you to go"

He understood "fine… I'll leave you my number call me okay"

She nodded as he got started to get dressed he was out of here in a few minutes.

Three weeks later

The Immortal was getting antsy the papers had been saying that the queen and her husband had reconciled and they had come into the party together and left together but no one has seen him sense he left the castle the morning after the Immoral was worried he need to see her.

He went to the castle she was home she opened the suite door and said "what are you doing here"

He said "I came to see how you and your husband are doing is he around… heard you reconciled"

She thought about telling him the truth and said "he had some business he had to take care of the morning after the party he will be back"

He said "I see… so you are back together"

She said "oh yes… we made up the night before he left"

He said "I see… even after all that happen you still take him back that's noble of you"

She smirked getting close "thing you don't understand about true love… when your married you make it work"

He said "sorry to push but for someone who has reconciled he was na rush to leave the nex morning he turned and went she was not going to ell him the truth

The Immortal got back to his office and found the girl in his seat she smiled "that slayer is a pieace of work"

He said "Regina"

She smiled "you remember" she was only one of the most powerful socialites her popularity was just under the queen for a girl that was only twenty and a slayer

He said "how could I forget" he had a fling with her for nearly two years after she was called "what brings you hear"

She said "simple the queen… I want her dead and the slayers to be mine"

He smirked "you always want what you can't have"

She said getting up coming over to him "can you make it happen" she licked her lips "I'll make it worth your while"

Two weeks later

Buffy was visiting the hospital to see her sister when she found the immortal in her room Buffy went in and said "what the hell are you doing in here"

He said "came by to visit"

She said "she doesn't need you here I want you to get out"

He said "what wrong"

She said "nothing get out"

He said "have I ever done anything to harm you"

She said "you did everything in your power to keep me and Angel apart before we got married"

He said "where is he"

By some miracle he walked in the door with flowers Buffy gave The Immortal a look "get out"

Angel went to stand next to his wife as the Immortal walked out she waited till she was sure he was gone she turned to Angel "what are you doing here"

He said "I came to check on your sister… how are you" She looked at him and he saw that she look well he asked "are you feeling okay… you don't look well at all"

She sighed "I'm stressed out"

He moved her hair out of her face "you don't just looked stressed… you look ill"

She pressed her face into is hand and said "I don't feel well"

He touché her forehead she felt warm and he said "your burning up"

she looked at him "I'm going to be okay… just a little fever I'm fine"

he said "go home take care of yourself"

Two weeks later

Her sister had woken up the day after she had last seen Angel and she was home now but now she was sick she has some bug and she couldn't get rid of she was throwing up and had been for about a week

Willow said "you need to go to the doctor'

Buffy was curled around a pillow in a chair Buffy shook her head "no"

Cordelia said "at least have your doctor come check you out"

Buffy said "maybe"

Her great grand mother came in "hey"

Willow said "Buffy is still sick"

She said "oh pore dear"

Cordelia said "she needs a doctor"

Her great grand mother sat in the chair and said "no she doesn't"

They said "what"

She said "I can diagnose her in a matter of minutes"

Buffy got up crawling in bed "how"

She said "a few questions"

Buffy said "what"

She said "have you been eating"

Buffy said "yes but what goes down comes back up"

She said "does the sight of food make you ill"

Buffy said "yes"

She said "are you tired all the time, craving anything odd"

Buffy nodded "always tired and weird ice cream combos"

She said "last question… are you late"

She hadn't thought about it and when she did she figured out exactly what it was Faith said "why would she be late she and Angel haven't had sex in god knows how long"

Buffy said "we had sex 7 weeks ago on the night of the party, and we pulled a nearly all nighter and it was mind blowing I fantasize about that night to get me through the night"

They all said "oh…. OHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later

I want love like any World Wide Woman would need  
I know you think that can't be  
Still got sensitivity

there was another dinner but this was a charity dinner she had to go through and Angel was thee for that she had to be there she still felt like hell but her grandmother gave her a remedy for her sickness

She went to the charity meeting that morning

She went she was talking to people Angel didn't come to that one the reporters asked "where is your husband"

She said "he's in a meeting he'll be at the dinner tonight" she smiled

In my world it's hard to get authenticity  
but you feel so damn real to me  
Come take the lead  
Enjoy this world with me

That night she was the first out of the limo she was rather hungry to for a change she still hadn't told him anything about the baby they went inside Angel said "you look nice"

She said "you do as well"

There're friends ere all sitting at separate tale to give them time to be by themselves Angel asked "you feeling any better"

She said "yes"

He said "we need to talk"

She said "please not now"

He said "you ac like you don't want to fix this… I would think that you would want to"

She said looking at her glass and said "I do I just… not now"

He said "we'll I'm tired Buffy of us playing these game"

She said "GAMES" she covered her mouth looking around "I'm playing any games with you… look I have a lot on my mind and I just don't… I can' right now I know we need to talk but now is not the time"

He said "I under stand that"

She said "then why the hell did you bring it up"

He said "because you act like this isn't happening… I'm tired of it"

She said "well I'm tired of you bringing it up at the wrong time you have a problem with it then go" and he got up throwing the napkin on the table and glared at her turning and walking out she looked down at her drink and didn't say anything he got out side he had something for her but he figure she wasn't going to get it not acting like that.

Regina watched Angel leave that was not going to look good she smirked as the Immortal met her "she going down"

The Immortal said "any ideas as to how that going to happen"

She said "I have my plans"

He said "you do"

She said "you just keep your end of the deal up"

Queen Kristine heard a knock on her door she was shocked by this she went to get it and was astonished to find who she found on the other side of the door she said "come in"

Spike came in and sat don in a chair she said "what is it you came to talk about"

He said "what I've done I had no one to turn to and I hope you would give me mercy for what I'm about to say"

She said "please tell me"

He explained the whole sorted story form begin to end of the Immortal and said "but I have some important information that Buffy should know I want to help in this fight and after I will leave and she will never see we again 

She said "but you must tell her the truth"

He said I will I jus hope she or her husband doesn't kill me in the process"

She said "I don't know about that but I so have a bone to pick wit the Immortal"

Buffy got home that night she was exhausted she wanted to go to bed when she got to her room she found Angel sitting on her… their bed she was about to say something when he held up a hand

He said "I've done a lot of thinking and I just want you back Buffy… I fell in love with you ten years ago actually 11 and I new I wanted to be with you… Spike was right no matter what goes wrong we will never stop loving each other"

She said "we'll love each other until it kills us"

He said "I can't think of a better way to go"

She said "are you sure"

He said "yes"

She said "we still have a long talk"

He said "I don't care about that anymore I just want to come home" he came to her "I miss my wife, my lover and friend… just let me come home"

She smirked going to him "I guess were just going to hell"

He smirked "we'll go together"

She wrapped her arms around him "I'll enjoy the right… it a bumpy way down"

He laughed picking her up "we can take it"

She said "besides the make up sex is going to be great"

He took her lying her on the bed "don't you know it" he sealed it with a kiss

Just because Angel was back home didn't mean that everything was resolved she sat in there living room with him she was about to say something when her great grand mother came in

She said "hi… oh I see you too must be trying to work this out then… I'm guessing that you told him"

Buffy stopped her "…about are plans for the battle… some of them yes"

She gave Buffy a look wondering why she hadn't told him about the baby "yeah… someone wants to speak to you"

Buffy said "and they didn't come in… because"

Spike said "they were afraid you'd slay them"

Angel tensed ready to get up and kill him Buffy put a hand on his leg and looked at him he calmed she got up and asked "what the hell are you doing here"

Spike said "to tell you the truth"

Angel said "that's rich"

Buffy said "what do you want… what about the truth"

Spike said "fine seeing as you two are back together I guess I don't need to" he turned coming face to face with her great grand mother turning back to a ticked off slayer Angel came to stand next to her so he felt like a caged animal

Buffy stepped closer "what truth"

He sighed taking a few steps back "nothing happened that night" Buffy didn't answer he continued the Immortal made a deal with me bigger and better then the first deal that he made with me to break you up before you married to get you what you wanted to give you a bit of the attention taking you out for drinks that night that as all you" he began to walk the room "he just told me once I got you to that point knowing how you act take you to the hotel, make it look good for the camera guy that was following which was easy sense you were grabbing all over me, you passed out I stripped you down throwing you cloths all over to make it look like more then it was you woke up you didn't remember if you had or hadn't"

He turned to find a stake hover dangerously close to his heart Angel looking furious straitening up from throwing it and her great grand mother held it with her magic to keep it from piercing his chest "if you kill him you won't hear what important that he had to say"

Buffy looked at him in tears "how could you do that to me… for someone at some point that clamed they loved me how could you hurt me like this… I knew here was no good in you even with the soul… all that makes you do is apologize for it… but not for this, you nearly ruined my marriage… how could you"

He said "I'm"

She said "don't say your sorry to me for this… you can't be, you hurt me to much"

He yelled "that morning I wanted to tell you and that the Immortal black mailed me"

She said "point is you shouldn't have done it in the first place… you nearly destroyed my marriage my family how could you… the only thing I'm wondering is why your still not dead"

He said "well techniquely"

She and Angel said "SHUT UP!"

Buffy was trying to calm down she didn't need to get stressed out like this "I want you gone Spike"

He said "I will leave after the fight I promise"

The former queen Kristine said "he has something important to tell you"

Regina went to the others said "there is an attack"

Rona Via and Faith were there Faith asked "what where"

She said "these ugly faced vampires"

Faith said "Turk-Han… we gotta go"

Regina leg them to the battle field faith has the scythe main room all the slayers were fighting the fledgling vampires Faith wondered "where did they come from"

Regina fought "I don't know… didn't you and one of the others slayers deal with a bunch of these where you came from"

Faith cut a few of there heads off "yes we did" she turned cutting the head off another

Buffy was at home when she go the call "yeah were on our way"

Angel said "what"

Buffy said "theirs been an attack at the headquarters"

Angel said "lets go"

By the time Buffy got there the battle was done and she met Faith Buffy said "what wrong"

Faith said "Vi didn't make it"

Buffy swallowed he lump in her throat and said "I'm calling a meeting I want everyone here tonight"

Faith said "what is sit Buffy walked on"

Buffy said "GET THEM HERE!! NOW"

Angel walked up to Faith watching Buffy walk off "what's her deal"

Faith said "she did tell you"

Angel said "she didn't tell me what"

Faith said "Vi just died… she gets really testy when slayers die especially close ones"

Angel gave her a look "okay"

he went after Buffy, Faith whistled whipping her brow with the back of her hand "to close"

The whole group gathered in the Banquet room

Buffy said "Any one want to say a few words" no one said anything she continued "what the hell happened" no one said anything she smirked "you wanna play I like that okay I need my olds slayers that were here when we first started and were at the fight today come forward… NOW"

About fifteen girls came forward and Rona she asked again "what happened"

Rona said "it happened so fast I was in another room so I didn't see much I wasn't even near her when it happened"

Buffy said "who was" Another group came forward "you did not help her because"

One girl said "we were trying to protect ourselves"

Buffy said "Fine but realize this when your busy trying to protect your own but your sister slayers could be getting killed why because you were to busy trying to save yourself sometimes it's about sacrificing yourself for others on your team protect yourselves but protect them as well"

They nodded not saying anything "we've been carrying you too far for too long, not anymore this is where it stops"

Regina said "you're out of line"

Willow said "no she isn't this isn't about slayers only this about politics and the world, magic… all of it is way bigger then us"

Buffy said "I can do everything anymore, I'm the leader of you I'm the queen of a country"

Regina said to the crowd "You going to let her talk to you like that"

Buffy said "let me talk to you like this" Buffy stepped down from the podium and came to face her "your right I shouldn't… but your all just waiting to get where I am right now… more directly… you are"

They glared each other "well we have to… you are the leader Mrs. O'Connor… no wait that was disrespectful of my Queen Elizabeth Summer"

Buffy said "from now on I'm your leader as in do what I say… until I let you all know otherwise… when this battle is over I will be giving up my leader ship of this slayer community"

Rona said "right… but lets not try to forget we're also your peers all slayer"

Buffy said "Most of you are here because you were chosen I sure as hell know I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case… I know your all scared fine… be as scared as you'd like just be useful while doing it"

Willow said "come on Buffy you know everyone's doing everything they can"

Angel said "we know… but someone close to you knows us everything about us"

Buffy said "they know what we can do and it's laughing"

Angel said "playing on our weaknesses"

Faith said "and to scratch us out one by one"

Buffy said "surprise us… surprise your selves do what can't be done, or else we're not an army we're a just a bunch of girls waiting to get picked off and buried"

It was two days

Buffy woke reminiscing over the last two big battles she had gone through and how this one she knew as also going to be different from those she had it plan out just about they were taking it to the fields of Ireland wide open spaces and lots of space to destroy what had to be destroy the US army was after them because they knew something wasn't right with the way they here handling things they knew what was happening and they wanted to handle it Riley had done all that he could do but nothing could be done

Angel awoke and met her at the window he said "what's wrong"

Buffy said "I'm not sure we can win this"

Angel said "we always have… we have a army of slayers in the hundred thousands this can be won"

Buffy said "this time who are we fighting, the slayers our own people" Buffy had never revealed what had happen that first year in Italy when the slayer mad them turn on her yeah she had hundreds of thousand but the slayer that was trying to destroy them might have the same and lets not forget he US army and the Immortal was on there side as well

Buffy said "we need all the help we can get"

Angel said "now might be time for you to put in affect the strength and your seat at the powers table"

Buffy said "you right… you're a genius"

Buffy had a parliament meeting without the unknowing part of them "what do you think"

Xander said "I said it before I'll say it again… your nuts"

But queen Kristine said "but I like it"

Buffy said "can we make it happen"

She said "I'll have to talk to them but I'm sure that we can"

Buffy had a meeting with the entire slayer group at the front lawn of Angel's castle she said "fellow slayers we are gathered here today to talk about our plans for the big battle taking place tomorrow"

One said "why tomorrow we don't"

Buffy said "Look I know a lot of you are hating me and lot of you are scared… I once told a group of girls this very same thing I'm about to tell you those girls are woman now and have been fighting for 4 years and one of them is going to probably replace me but I'm getting off topic. I hate being here… I hate that you have to be here… I hate that there is evil, I hate that we have to fight it I wish that I didn't have to be here, I know most of you wish I wasn't here either. it isn't about wishes, this is about choices and we believe we can beat this evil… that is why I'm saying when it comes, not when it's ready, Now… tomorrow night, we're going to the battle field… we're going were bring forth this Evil and were going to take it down… I know a lot of you that are here are wonder well how are we going to do it we don't know how we don't have the training it's to many or to much… You never think that way you think no matter what it is we can beat it… we fight it we may get beat or hurt but in the end were going to be the ones still standing were all strong but so is our enemy and here is where it happens.

That night they were getting the weapons bags packed Angel asked "are you ready to go back into this"

Buffy said "as ready as I ever was"

He said "I have to ask is there something you're not telling me"

She looked at him "if there was would you let me tell you after the battle"

He said "what is it that it would have to wait"

She said "you'll find out after the battle just trust me"

He looked at her for a long moment "…okay"


	11. Chapter 11

It was mid afternoon Buffy and the others were in the limo discussing last minute plans and strategies they were headed into town and the roads they were using shouldn't have to wait her grand mother said "do you see that"

Buffy asked "what"

She turned as her limo window turned black Buffy said "what the hell"

Buffy assistant rolled down the window and she was snatched out Buffy couldn't save her she just shut the window "what the hell is going on"

Kristine said "look like someone got your message and didn't like it very much"

Buffy tried to see out it was black she said "I can't fight in this"

Willow said "my lighting spell"

Cordelia said "it can enhance it"

Buffy said "because instead of taking the fight to them I think there bring it back to us" she looked at her out fit "good thing I wore a pants suit today"

Buffy cleared there vision and saw that it was a bunch of ninja and vampire her grand mother said 'they haven't taken all the light"

Angel looked out the back window "Turn the car around!" Angel's yell broke Buffy out of her stasis. The darkness in the sky was moving, she realized, moving directly toward them.

Buffy said "the Immortal"

Kristine said "damn I knew I should have killed him when I had a chance"

Buffy said "Great grams"

The driver hit the pedal for all it was worth and threw the car into a sharp turn, skidding over onto the nearly empty country lane that led back into the toward the hellocopter port.

Buffy said "you think we can make it back to the helicopter"

Angel said "it all depends"

Directly ahead of them was Xander's car, the vampires having realized as well what was going to happen any moment now. Some other cars tried to turn as well, but people had begun to panic now.

Cars crashed into one another, people screamed, the ground shook with the thunder of running feet, screeching cars.

The magic slammed down right in the middle of the road, a solid wall of black that immediately cut the concrete like a knife. The entire road roared as it was blown apart, drowning out the people's screams. flinging cars right into it's depths

"Faster," Buffy yelled as the road began to crack beneath them.

"I am going as fast as I can," he driver gritted through clenched teeth, slamming the pedal right through the car's floor. as the world around them was reduced to screams and thunder, the car shaking and roaring like a wounded animal. Behind them the ground broke away into the river of molten lava, hundreds of cars and people tumbling down helplessly. There limo had drawn up beside Xander's car and they, as well as several other cars who had turned around in time, managed to stay ahead of the crumbling structure by a hair's breath.

"We won't make it," Dawn screeched as the car lurched and seemed to float freely for a moment, only to hit solid ground a moment later. driver stepped on the brakes with all her strength, bringing them to a screeching halt right beside Xander's car. In the felid 20 feet away

Xander climbed out and ran over to them, the sunlight completely gone. "Are you all right?" they looked inside, checking on all of them.

"Just peachy!... my publicist got lost back here" Buffy mentioned

Faith climbed out as well they had made it off the road and back onto the field. As had Xander. As had about five or six other cars.

The road and all the other cars that had been on it were gone.

"I guess going to our fight spot is out the question at the moment?" Faith looked out across the landscaped.

"We're in trouble," she muttered.

"You don't know the half of it!" Buffy's comment caused Faith to look up. The darkness that had descended over the area was near absolute, only a very dim gloom that seemed to suffuse the air all around allowed them to see anything at all. At least those of them with near-perfect night vision. Every normal human would probably be completely blind.

Which meant that they would not be able to see the literal army of moving shadows that was advancing on them right at this moment?

"Trouble," Faith repeated numbly.

Buffy said "were in trouble were going to need light and fast not a lot of us can see and most of our night vision friends on our side won't be here soon enough Kristine"

"This does not look good," Angel muttered under his breath, looking at the mass of ninja and vampires approaching them.

She said "Willow… Cordelia home with me help me now" The wraith-like creatures barely stood out amidst the near-total darkness that had descended over Ireland. Even Angel's superior eyesight he was surprised he still had could only keep track of them when they moved. The moment they stood still they faded into the background, concealed amidst the regular shadows.

"Dawn, Buffy get behind me," he heard Buffy whisper to the her sister, who probably had no clue what was going on around her they were standing in a circled facing outward around Kristine, Willow and Cordelia. Angel doubted any normal human would be able to see anything in this darkness.

Angel carefully reached into his coat. While he had hoped for Buffy, Faith, and the other slayers had slaly gotten to the head quarters and to the battle ground before they would have to face these creatures again he had not survived more than 2 ½ centuries by being careless. The apparent country-wide failure of technology place Ireland back into the licks of hi time was but a minor drawback. After the events in the headquarters and the castle building they had made sure that it would not hinder him much.

"Close your eyes," Kristine yelled, the tree witched combined there power as a light shot up into the are and created a net of sparkled and blinding light almost that made it like the brightest part of the day it burned most of the real vampires leaving the demonic ninja standing out with stark clearness.

Buffy smirked "so you did prefect the sunlight spell"

Willow smiled "I tweaked it a bit" People screamed and started running as the carnage ensued, leaving their useless cars behind and running off into the far darkness he het didn't reach

"Get out of here,… think the rest of us can hold them off until you get the other slayers the helicopter port isn't that far away" Angel yelled at the two Slayers flip kicking a vampire and then spin kicking him

Buffy said "hell know you go we'll say" she said chopping off the head of th nearest ninja and kicking another

Faith said "besides the damn car won't start"

Angel said "ever head of walking" he ducked a blow and sliced another

Buffy chopped the head off two doing a spin kick "not with this crowd"

Angel said "that would we your perfect cover"

Buffy said "if you say so" she and faith ran back the others running backward cover them and Willow doing what she could with her magic's they hadn't been running long when the Immortal came to a stand in front of them just out of the light nets grasp where the light wouldn't hurt

Buffy said "hum no one ever said you were a warlock as well"

He said "many things that you don't know about me"

She said "I already got that"

He said "why are you persistent on stopping me your crown should have been mine a long time ago look at what you not giving it up has caused"

Buffy said "it may have but like hell I would giving it to you know what you could do with it if I gave it to you" someone cleared there throat behind her and she turned and was hit in the face with a hard object she never saw coming when went into slow motion as she fell she saw Willow and Kristine fighting but were blown back by the Immortals magic a force field cover them and Buffy blacked out

Buffy lay on the dungeon floor of the Immortals place trying to figure out how she got tricked so well when it hit her a white light completely covered her and she saw it

_She found herself in the white room full over people sitting at the conference table that at cream with of white roses on it Buffy said "the white rose table… original"_

"_Sit slayer" to clocked figure said as she sat she realized they were oracles_

_She said "where am I"_

_A glowing white being said "you're at the white rose table where all the conduits for the powers that be stay"_

_She said "you're the round table my grand mother was telling me about"_

_The oracle nodded "and you are now a part of powers of good"_

_Buffy said "higher being"_

_The original said "closes living thing too it next to your friend Cordelia"_

_Buffy said "were in the mist of a battle what we are going to do now this was not planned to go down this way"_

_The Auguries stated in a windy sing song voice "no it was not" Buffy said "what do I do and how will you help…"_

_The group smiled. _

Buffy woke up she smell the floor burning then see rolled as the floor cracked and she barely missed falling into it she saw the lava begin to come up from the ground she rolled over but it was coming up on one side and that was where she need to get out she didn't know how she was going to get out until a little girl appeared out of no where strike the chains she had her face Angels eyes and Spikes smile and a beautiful sword only person she new it belong to was Angel. She got outside running just ahead of the lava carrying the little girl in her arms

Angel was barking orders as he ran to the helicopter pr thy had to copter he and one jet Angel said "Xander go on the jet get as many slayers as you can and get back to the battle felid

Xander said "were exactly is that going to be exactly"

Angel said "go and call me once you get the girls together… Willow Kristine and Cordelia go to the safe location that you can do the magic's"

Kristine said "you got it"

Willow said "we're on it"

Faith said "were are you going"

Angel said "were taking a copter back to the Immortals home I'm willing to let that's where they are"

Italy

The outside of the castle had quickly descended into chaos when while Kristine and the others got to the

England

Kristine and the others got to the Covent Looking up Willow studied the building they stood in front of. Covent castle of magic's, the oldest and tallest castle. Giles had told her that it was magic cental and she had spend her time there after Tara

"we're going in there?" Cordelia had walked up to them.

"Not in there," Kristine muttered, dropping her gaze. "Under there."

It took them five minutes to get inside do to the gate and the vast walk way. Another ten to find the area that they were looking for in the maze that was the magic castle A broad stairway, lit by a seemingly endless number of torches, leading down into the gloomy spiral star case.

"I think this is the place?" Cordelia looked at Willow, her own magic's at the ready.

"I get the feeling we have a lot of stairs ahead of us." Kristine said

As fast as they dared the three people began their descent.

It was chaos Buffy reach the outside of the castle she said to the little girl "are you okay"

She nodded "let me down… I need to help"

Buffy said "it's to dangerous"

She said "I know… But I have to" she looked in the little girls face and more and more she saw herself the little girl ran off

It was a battle field when Faith got there "There"

Angel looked and saw Buffy but there was a bunch of demons and vampires in between and they fought. To get to each other in the light of the fires Buffy was able to see the movement of her friends as they came closer to her.

As they fought the battle slowed and they found it easier to kill and they reached other quick Angel said "are you okay"

Buffy said "the little girl"

Angel looked seeing the small dark hared girl shooting magic from her hands her eyes glowed a beautiful blue it was hypnotizing if you looked at it to long Angel even from the distance could see the simarities in them bother there features she was what he envisioned there own child to look like some day as they watched as the little girls sliced at the largest of the closest demons but what she didn't see was the Immortal come up behind her Buffy said "NO"

Buffy didn't even know the little girls name but she felt a connection to her as she grabbed her own stomach in fear she ran toward him Dozens of Ninjas vampires and slayers alike surrounded the girl, who was screaming and sobbing for all her little lungs were worth. She was still alive.

With a ferocity that almost frightened her Buffy and Angel tore into the vampires. The primal force that had touched her, the Slayer, was fully unleashed, all of its strength focused on obliterating those that threatened the little girl. The world around her was reduced to enemies and allies, all her senses going into overdrive as she moved on pure instinct. Swinging the two swords, striking them down as she found them.

Faith and Angel were half a step behind her, Angel lost in the same fighting madness as his wife. The two of them fell into rhythm, moving almost like a single entity, and the ninjas were all but helpless before them.

Faith wielded her dragon-forged blade with deadly accuracy, glancing cuts more than enough to unleash dragon's fire on her enemies she was going to have to thank will for giving it to her for her birthday. The Ninja demons and Vampires screamed as half their number went up in flames during the first few seconds.

"We're coming for you, Kathy," Buffy yelled at the young girl not even knowing how she knew all of the sudden the girls name came to her, fighting to reach her through the mass of opposition. The vampires and rogue slayers took her from the Immortal tried to rip her back, slashing at her with knifes and weapons, trying to strangle her with deadly hands.

At the same time none of it touched Buffy or Angel, they barely noticed them. They were nothing but obstacles, things that had to be removed in order to reach Kathy.

"Buffy!" Katharine saw her, a flicker of hope appearing on her face.

The aeies prepared to move it out the captain a of the military unit said "there is a war happening along the European lines betweens Italy England and Rome A.N: I don't know if any of hose three are near each other but it works for the battle… in the Buffy world anything can happen

The sergeant said "we move out we start the attack at sun down"

Riley came in the room "I will not allow this to happen sergeant"

He said "I out rank you stand down solider… or you will be held in the brig"

Riley said "yes sir" as they were moved out Riley watched he had to get to the others before they did he had to leave now.

It all happened so fast.

One moment Buffy was hugging a crying Katherine to her chest, overwhelmed with joy at having come in time to save the girl, the next she heard Faith yelling something and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

There was a noise behind her, a vampire falling over her into dust. Buffy tried to turn around, raising her arms to defend the girl, but she was too slow. Immortal huge figure struck, his sword slicing through the air towards Buffy's neck. Wild instinct made her move, she threw her body down and to the side, and instead of slicing through her throat the sword glanced off the top of her head, the impact sending her sprawling, stars exploding before her eyes.

"Kathy," someone screamed. Angel?

"to slow slayer," the Immortal growled. Buffy saw him raise his sword once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The air around Katherine was shimmering again, Buffy did something she didn't even know she could do she through her hands out and a forceful appeared around the girl pouring her magic into a force field to protect her from the killing blow. Angel was in shock at it, Faith was moving toward them, but more vampires appeared without warning, swarming on them like ants.

"Thus does our enemies' plot fail." The sword sliced through Buffy's force field without even slowing down and Katherine's scream fell silent. Angel didn't know why but he felt like some one stabbed him through his hear to watched that child die as Buffy screamed "NOOOOOO!!" she grabbed her stomach

"something just happened," Willow muttered,

"oh god, were too late," Cordelia repeated, staring down into the darkness with wide eyes.

"Not yet we're not," Kristine dragged them both with her, going further down the stairs. whatever it was that the Immortal was planning it was bad and getting worse b the minute they didn't have the time to sit around and think about it any more if they were going to take the fight back thy had to do it now

Pushing all of Buffy's pain and fear aside, closing down their magical bond as far as Kristine could, she joined their two friends as they ran down the stairs.

In a cavern, deep below convents castle the artifact known simply as the white magic stood silent in the dark. For over a thousand years it had stood like this, quiet and impassive, surrounded by an invisible barrier that would keep man, demon, and god away from it, sealing it for the sake of the world. All of the covenants magic and power was barred under the ground and built it these brick when the old ones first made the castle the barrier could only be seen in the light of the white flames, when the torches glare reflected off it, twinkling like a thousand little stars.

Then the stars went out.

Ireland, Italy and England were in flames. Most of the people were either out on the streets, driven into madness by a force none of them understood, or huddling in the dubious safety of their homes, hoping that the insanity and the violence would pass them by.

Outside the black barrier that had enclosed the area of Ireland, Italy and England there was a flurry of activity. Military units were gathering, trying to figure out a way to break through the darkness. Civilians were evacuated from the surrounding areas as fast as humanly possible.

Many eyes all over the world were on the three areas, worry having heard nothing form Italy's Queen in this chaos, for in some way they all knew that something terrible was happening there. Through some sense none of them was able to describe they could feel it, could feel that something monstrous and horrible was about to enter their world and that and the triangle of the three plays was its door.

So they watched, they waited, and they prayed.

Buffy slowly managed to force herself back to full consciousness, shaking off the headache that was humming behind her forehead. She was not entirely sure what had happened, but she knew this kind of pain only too well from catching will after a spell and her dabbling with her great grand mother. Magical-backlash-effect. When a spell had been forcibly broken and the feedback had sent her reeling.

With a start she remembered what spell she had woven last. Katherine! The Immortal had tried to kill her and Buffy had tried to keep him away, trying to protect his intended victim with a force field. Then his sword had hit her field and she had been knocked for a loop. Did that mean...

When her vision finally cleared she saw that it meant exactly that.

"Katherine," she whispered, struggling to her feet.

About twenty feet in front of her Buffy was kneeling on the grass, her blonde hair matted with blood, cradling something to her chest. Something that did not move something that was covered in blood, so much blood. Faith was kneeling by her side, staring at the thing in Buffy's arms with eyes wide with shock, muttering something under her breath. Buffy's body was shaking with sobs.

"No!" Willow managed a few shaky steps, bringing her closer to the two Slayers and the... the thing. She had to think of it as a thing, otherwise...

Katharine was now laying in was lying Angel's arms, her eyes open and staring up at Buffy with supreme disinterest. The emptiness in those eyes was terrible to behold, staring out of a pale face sprinkled with blood. Buffy found that her hands and knees were shaking, everything inside her refusing to believe that this had happened. They were the good guys. They were supposed to win, supposed to protect the people that depended on them. If they could not even save one little girl, then what...

Buffy's thoughts were cut off when the city was suddenly bathed in a crimson glare, a hundred times brighter than the light of the fires. The ground shook and then Buffy looked up just in time to see the time to see to vortex open between England and Ireland; the demons were attacking all over. Red fire covered the sky through vortex in a ref swirled Something moved inside the flames, something dark and terrible. Buffy began to scream.

Buffy slowly managed to force herself back to full consciousness, shaking off the headache that was humming behind her forehead. She was not entirely sure what had happened, but she knew this kind of pain only too well from atching will after a spell and her dabbling with her great grand mother. Magical backlash effect. When a spell had been forcibly broken and the feedback had sent her reeling.

With a start she remembered what spell she had woven last. Katherine! The Immortal had tried to kill her and Buffy had tried to keep him away, trying to protect his intended victim with a force field. Then his sword had hit her field and she had been knocked for a loop. Did that mean ...

When her vision finally cleared she saw that it meant exactly that.

"Katherine," she whispered, struggling to her feet.

About twenty feet in front of her Buffy was kneeling on the grass, her blonde hair matted with blood, cradling something to her chest. Something that did not move, something that was covered in blood, so much blood. Faith was kneeling by her side, staring at the thing in Buffy's arms with eyes wide with shock, muttering something under her breath. Buffy's body was shaking with sobs.

"No!" Willow managed a few shaky steps, bringing her closer to the two Slayers and the .. the thing. She had to think of it as a thing, otherwise ...

Katharine was in was lying Angel's arms, her eyes open and staring up at Buffy with supreme disinterest. The emptiness in those eyes was terrible to behold, staring out of a pale face sprinkled with blood. Buffy found that her hands and knees were shaking, everything inside her refusing to believe that this had happened. They were the good guys. They were supposed to win, supposed to protect the people that depended on them. If they could not even save one little girl, then what ...

Buffy's thoughts were cut off when the city was suddenly bathed in a crimson glare, a hundred times brighter than the light of the fires. The ground shook and then Buffy looked up just in time to see the time to see to vortex open between England and Ireland, the demons were attacking all over. Red fire covered the sky through vortex in a ref swirled Something moved inside the flames, something dark and terrible. Buffy began to scream.

"It's not over" Something penetrated past the haze that had lowered over Angel. he did not know how much time had passed since the world had come to a halt all around him, reduced to the bloodied form lying in his arms, consisting of nothing but pain and regret. Buffy watch Angel She had failed. She had promised Katherine that she would keep her safe, that no one would be able to harm her. Only that promise was now lying in pieces at her feet, broken just like Katherine's small body was lying broken in Angel's arms.

Buffy calmed and she found hers sitting there a voice in her head Katherine she went over to Angel and Faith She should have been faster, should have been stronger. The Immortal was just another demon, she should have sensed its coming in time, should have been able to fend it off. Only she had not and Katherine had paid the price. who wee around the little girl she touched Angel hand "Angel!"

Was there someone calling out to him? No, could not be. Who would want to speak to a failure like him? The great and powerful vampire, older and stronger than any other vampire in history had ever been, and yet he could not even save one little girl. What use was he to anyone?

And he looked at hand then the frills eyes opened

Buffy said "Katherine"

She said "yes"

Angel said "we're sorry"

She said "you... were not meant to save me"

Buffy said "we should have tried harder "

She said "I was here to show you"

Angel said "show us what"

She said "what is possible"

Buffy thought "my power… that was the first time I used it"

She nodded "yes"

Buffy said "we can win this"

She said "you can"

Buffy looked at Angel taking his hand "we can"

The military units stationed on the shores of Italy carried enough firepower to reduce the city to ruins several times over. The soldiers manning them had been briefed that some kind of supernatural event was taking place in Italy, England and Ireland, because they could see it though the vortex opening something that had cut the city off from the rest of the world, something that might prove to be dangerous for the world as a whole. They also knew that, should it be deemed necessary, they would be ordered to use the firepower at their fingertips to destroy New York, along with its million of inhabitants.

Some of them had cringed. Some of them had even refused to take part in this. Others had just nodded, saluted, hiding their feelings of dread and revulsion deep inside. Most of them had prayed that this worst case would never come to pass, that the whole thing would be resolved peacefully.

Now, though, they all feared that they had been wrong.

The first anyone saw of the creatures emerging from the fiery vortex was a pair of eyes. They demons of all shapes and size came from all over the place and then they were attacking all over they began shooting as they came near.

The soldiers stared at them, their brains refusing to make sense of what their eyes saw an explosion separating into thousands upon thousands of wraiths, scurrying through the buildings like a plague of locusts, falling on the terrified people of in the triangle of the three cities put together, Rome London and Galway.

The screams could be heard all the way across the vortex's and finally snapped the soldiers out of their shock.

"Open fire!" the chief yelled at the one that had been frozen in shock No one was quite sure who had screamed the order, whether it was a general or a lowly foot soldier, but no one cared. Moments later, even as a second tentacle reached from one of the attaching demons, the thunder of weapons fire filled the air.

Buffy had all but forgotten in the turmoil of the last few hours. She felt his desperation. Something was happening, something even more terrible than that little girl dying in his arms. It was happening right now, all around her, and she needed to open her eyes.

Buffy's eyes snapped open just in time to see the second of the giant tentacles of the demons burrow into the bedrock of the island, a sheer endless number of demons peeling off from its flaming surface. The Slayer inside of her finally reared its head again, coming out of the valley of despair Katharine's death had banished it to. Yes, she had failed to protect the girl the girl that, but right now that did not matter any longer. She would grieve later, would grieve for the girl who she had felt so strongly for, but not now. Now the world was in danger and it was her job to protect it.

They saw as here was rockets going through the sky gun fire and Buffy's view she said "Angel we have to go"

The girls final woods were "remember your power" before she disappeared and Buffy saw the blue light go through her she grabbed her stomach.

"Looks like the battle has started without us," she mumbled, only now becoming aware of Faith kneeling in front of then, staring at Katherine.

"She's gone," she saw it whispered. "Are you okay"

"I know," Buffy told her, wiping a tear from her face. "I'm fine" she and Angel got up "But now we have to save the world, Faith, Angel. You ready?"

Her chocolate eyes turned away from Buffy and took in the monstrosity of demons, seemingly untouched by the destruction unleashed against it. They both knew that this thing was Regina, was the monster The Immortal and Ninja had been trying to hide. This was the reason they were here now.

"Let's get the bastard," Buffy forced out between clenched teeth.

They both jumped to their feet, startling Buffy whose eyes were fixed to the monster, dragging her along as they started running. Buffy did not know what they would be able to do against The Immortal and Regina, but that did not matter even in the least. One way or another it would pay for Katherine's death. Oh yes, it would pay... it didn't matter that Katherine was only here to die that gave Buffy all the fuel she need to Finish this

Riley reached the head quarters Pike and Spike were looking out the windows "This definitely isn't good!"

"Do tell!" Pike glared at him looking back out the window at The sky was almost blood read with fire and flames,

Riley said "the only good thing about it is the military is out there to busy trying to save themselves then worrying about trying to stop the slayers"

Spike said "that peachy captain card board" more demon pouring out of the dimensional vortex with every passing second. Missiles thundering in from somewhere off the island set them ablaze by the hundreds

Pike said "we need to think"

Xander came in "I don't even thin were going to be able to get out of here in a jet… how come Giles never saw this he always so on top of thing"

Spike said "one you might not have to there is a triangular vortex in the center you can just walk through it and end up in the next country… and this isn't the first time Giles miss interpreted a prophecy" he watched there were always more to take their place and their high-pitched screams assaulted the vampire and three humans ears' sharpened senses.

Pike looked back out "but you have to get to it first" Most of the vortex was filled with something that neither Spike nor any of them had words to describe. Demons they ad ever seen of glistening black scales, flames dancing around them like a suit of armor, blazing red eyes gazing on them with contempt and hunger, huge black tentacles for arms reaching I for victims and other smashing into the bedrock of the three areas.

Xander looked out "we got to get the slayers together and get out there now"

Pike said "it's a start"

Buffy Angel and Faith reached the Military Area Buffy said "stand down this is not your fight" human were running for there lives and vampire were having a free feed for all , while the Military were doing their best to dislodge it. So far, though, they had not met with much success on the demon front

The commander said "you have no right to tell me what to do you have no right you don't even know how to handle the situation"

Angel said "do you… because you seemed to be doing so well"

Buffy said "this is what I do"

He laughed "destroy… because you seemed to be doing very well"

Buffy said "if you o smart do you know what will kill them because you sure as hell appear like you don't"

"I don't fuckin' believe this," a soldier mumbled, having shot a missile from a rocket launcher into the things, which achieved absolutely no effect. "Maybe we should try to spit at it."

Buffy said "don; you see your doing nothing too them but upsetting these creatures"

"Move aside!" Faith pushed the men out of her way, brandishing an enchanted sword on loan from the artillery back at head quarters that had been magically blessed. It was not as powerful as the dragon blades Willow had forged for her but she had lost that somewhere in the battle earlier that night or was it still day, but she figured anything that could cut through the armor of a tank without even denting had to be good for something. Maybe she should apologize to the very frightened tank commander later on for trying out the sword on his vehicle

"What are you ...," the soldier began, only to fall silent when he saw the blade in Faith's hands glow in an eerie purple and pink lighting net around it. That, coupled with the murderous look in her eyes, vanquished any thoughts he might have had about stepping in her way.

Buffy said "let us handle it"

He said "you three and what army"

Buffy smiled "this one" as she saw her army of nearly three hundred thousand slayer coming there the vortex to met them "because we have officially declared war" she picked up Angels sward and the scythe in the other hand Angel had two, double bladed battle ax that had bee enchanted "lets go people" Faith swung the blade with all her might and struck the glistening black scales of one of the demons as it came toward her spot exploding like molten lava when the blade hit it.

Buffy did the same with scythe as Fire erupted where the blade met the demon's skin, a blinding explosion that left Faith and Buffy seeing spots and patting out some flames that had jumped onto her clothes. An angry red gash was visible where she had struck, some kind of black liquid oozing out of the two demons and hitting the ground with a hiss like acid, setting the grass on fire.

Though some part of them was feeling smug about having inflicted a wounds, "Well, Rome wasn't demolished in a day," Faith mumbled and kept slashing at the tentacles of the demons, planning to put a sword like this on her wish list for Christmas. The witches had all the best toys and she did not?... she was going to have to bring tat up at the next board meeting she just had to survive for it.


End file.
